The Hamptons (Completed - Sequel will be uploaded soon)
by MikaylaYardley
Summary: Hardworking Clare Edawrds lives in Beverly Hills with her rich family and loaded bff Ali. When they go to the Hamptons for fashion week, will she fall in love with the clothes, spa or a boy? read to find out. Its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

The Hamptons

Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

Ali and I were currently sitting at my pool, with our feet in the water. It was a hot summer's day in Beverly Hills and I could feel the vitamin C soaking into my pores. Me and Ali both lived in Beverly Hills, I guess you could say we were loaded, well our dad's were. Both of our dads worked as executive's for a big company, I don't really know what they did all I know is that they made a lot of money. We both used to live in Toronto Canada, until our dads got a partnership together, so they decided to move us here. It was so hard adjusting at first but then it got better. I know you must be thinking that I'm just a spoiled little rich girl but I'm not. I use most of my allowance for donations to hospitals and charities, unlike Ali who uses her last dime on the newest designer fashions. It's not like I dressed like a bum, I dressed nice and was up to date with my fashion, but I didn't blow all my money on clothes. That's how I liked it and that's how it was until Ali convinced my dad that I needed a bigger allowance. She told him that I needed more money so I could give to the less fortunate and still have money to spend on myself. I insisted that it wasn't necessary but my dad went along with it anyways. I guess I could say that it all turned out for the better. I used to spend most of my money on donations, and barely had enough for clothes let alone being able to go out with my friends, but now I can. I was brought out of my thoughts when my dad walked outside talking on his new IPhone 5. He walked over to wear we were sitting and finished up his phone call.

Mr. Edwards-"Hey girls, ok so this is the plan for the weekend. Ali's father and I have a very important business trip, and both of your mothers are on their annual Iceland Botox treatment trip, which means you two will be all alone for two weeks. You two can either stay here, at Ali's house, or vacation anywhere. So, what's it going to be?"

Before I could even speak Ali blurted out my worst nightmare.

Ali-"The Hamptons!"

Me-"Aw come on Ali do we really have to go to the Hamptons?"

Ali-"uh yeah! Duh, the next two weeks is fashion week in the Hamptons, meaning everybody who's anybody will be there. Fashion shows, hot guys, clothes…..designer clothes." She pealed herself off of her lounge chair and picked up her Hampton magazine. She walked over to me and shoved the magazine in my face.

Ali-"Look, doesn't it look amazing?" I had to give it to her, it did look amazing, especially the spa that they had. Lately I had been working overtime at the nursing home. I know, why would a rich girl like me want to work there, well it's important to me. My muscles were tense and I could use a good massage. I flipped a few more pages of the magazine.

Me-"It does look amazing, but what about all the little bimbo bitches that are going to be there? You know me and you both don't mix well with them." Ali gave me a promising look.

Ali-"It'll all be fine. I'll have our body guards on speed dial and they will stay in the hotel down the street, we have enough publicity as it is." She gave me another hopeful look.

Ali-"Please, please, please. Clare please."

Me-"Oh alright, but if there is one bit of trouble we are leaving. You know you have a record for beating those bimbo's asses."

Ali squealed and jumped in my arms to hug me. My dad just looked at us like we were crazy.

Mr. Edwards-"Well, then that's settled. I'll call the limo on the way to the jet. Go get packed and I'll see you guys in two weeks."

He walked over to us to hug us and then he was gone. I normally avoided these kinds of weekends and weeks. I wasn't like Ali and wanted to go. I normally did everything I could to stay away. It just got so hectic with fashion week and everything was so competitive. And trust me when you mix stuck up rich bitches, hot guys, and designer clothes things tended to get ugly. But I guess I could handle two weeks for my best friend. I mean she was really the only one I had other than Fiona who we barely got to see because her mom forced her into boarding school in Paris, France.

Ali-"Come on, we have to go pack." She bent down and scooped her things into her arms. I hardly had any time to get my things before she dragged me inside my house and upstairs to my room. I dumped all my things on my bed and sat down.

Ali-"Okay, get a shower, get ready and get packed. I'm going to my house real quick to get ready and packed. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

Before I could even reply she was out the door and screaming from the stairs.

Ali-"I MEAN IT CLARE YOU BETTER BE READY AND PACKED!"

I giggled to myself, remembering the last time we went on vacation together. She had gone home to get ready and packed but when she came back I had fallen asleep naked on my bed, from getting a shower. Needless to say she had a fit. I knew I better get this over with seeing as how that hour would turn into 30 minutes because she lived right next door to me. I got up and walked into my big ass bathroom. I jumped into the shower. When I was done I got out and walked into my closet to get dressed. I decided on just a comfy pair of skin tight sweat pants, and a cute tee-shirt.

I went into my bathroom again and did my whole hair and makeup routine. When I was done I grabbed all my bathroom necessities and put them into my black and white Prada bathroom bag. When I had everything I needed from the bathroom I moved on to my clothes. I packed everything I would need, but I was a little stuck on what I needed to take because I had no idea what I would be wearing or doing. Right during my time of need Ali came bounding up the stairs and looked at me in disgust.

Me-"What?"

Ali-"You aren't seriously wearing that are you?"

Me-"Yes, why?" she laughed.

Ali-"No, you're not." Before I could stop her she dashed into my closet to find something else for me to wear. Seeing as how she was wearing the shortest mini skirt I had ever seen with a hot pink tube top, I knew she would pick me out something like hers. She reappeared again, but before I could see what she had picked out she threw it at me.

Ali-"Put these on."

I began changing and she started packing my clothes for me. I ended up wearing my newest pair of destroyed Victoria Secret blue jean cutoff short shorts, a purple Gucci baby doll top and a pair of sliver gladiator sandals. All in all it was a cute outfit, but the shorts were a little too short and the shirt showed a little more cleavage than I was used to. Ali looked up from running in and out of my closet and throwing things in my suitcases to gasp at me.

Ali-"Oh my god! You look so hot!"

Me-"Ali I do not." She pulled me over in front of my full body length mirror.

Wow, I did look hot. I guess chasing after all those old people in wheelchairs paid off. My legs looked longer and toner and so did my arms. There was a hint of jealousy on Ali's face.

Ali-"Dang Clare, how did you get so buff."

I turned to look at her.

Me-"By taking care of those "old stinky people" as you call them." Ali giggled.

Ali-"Well, some of them do stink."

I laughed at her.

Me-"True, but they're elderly and they can't help it."

She laughed and walked back over to my suit case.

Ali-"Yeah, but I know when I'm old I won't stink."

I just rolled my eyes, while adjusting my outfit.

Me-"Of course you won't."

I walked over to my suitcase.

Me-"So, what do you have packed for me?" I glanced in to see that most of the clothes in there were fancy and skimpy, but she did keep some of my comfortable and conservative ones.

She didn't say anything, she just pulled her cell phone out from her purse, and put it up to her ear to call someone.

Ali-"Yes, Juan? We will be leaving now, please come and get Mrs. Edward's things."

She closed her phone and grabbed me by the arm leading me down the stairs barely giving me enough time to grab my IPhone 5 and my purse. We walked down the grand stairs and into the kitchen giving me enough time to lock the back door and turn off all the lights. We then walked into the living room and the foyer and did the same. We walked out down the sidewalk to the limo and climbed in.

Ali was all bubbly and happy go lucky but I was tired.

Ali-"OMG I can't wait to get there. It's going to be the best. I can't wait to party."

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Me-"Yeah, well when I get there I can't wait to go to sleep and rest."

Ali-"OH no you're not. The reception welcome party will start soon after we get there. We'll have time to change and then get our party on…no objections."

Me-"UHHhhhh come on Ali."

Ali-"Nope, we are going to party and there is no way you are getting out of it."

Me-"Fine."

Silence fell between us so Ali pulled out her Hampton magazine. The rest of the ride was quiet and the last thing I remember was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hamptons

Chapter 2

_**Ok just to let you know click this link to see the dress that Clare is wearing when Eli first sees if you will be able to click on it so if you cant just copy and paste into a new tab. This one is white but the one she wears is red and it comes down a little lower than the on in the link..Thanks **_

.

Eli's POV:

I and my best friend Drew were trying to cheer up his brother and my other best friend Adam because his current relationship with Katie Matlin was now over. Katie Matlin was the hot bossy news-paper girl of Beverly Hills high. She wasn't really my type. Don't get me wrong she was hot as hell and I would bang her in a minute, but she was such a bitch. Drew and I didn't like her one bit but we tried our best to get along with her for Adam's sake. Adam had been head over heels for her and when she dumped him claiming that it wasn't working out because Adam wasn't manly enough for her, Drew and I were as pissed as could be. Adam explained to us that they were having "issues" in the sexual department. Adam was the kind of guy who wanted to make sure the girl was 100% comfortable and ready before they had sex. Katie got mad at him because he wouldn't act like a "normal teenage boy and take her then and there" as she had said, but Adam wasn't that kind of guy. The only reason he was like that was because the first time he had sex with his first girl friend, she wasn't really ready and ended up dumping him on the spot. Poor Adam, the guy couldn't catch a break. So here we were me and Drew, trying our hardest to cheer him up. We had been playing his favorite video games for the last hour, and weren't having any luck. He was still as mopy as before, if not more. I quickly stood up and turned off the game.

Me-"Ok, that's it!"

Both Drew and Adam looked at me as if I were crazy.

Adam-"Are you high! I was just about to beat my high score!"

Drew-"Dude, what the fuck was that?"

I walked over to them and took the game controllers away from them.

Me-"Enough with the video games. We've been playing them for an hour and they are not cheering him up at all."

Drew-"OK, well what do you have in mind?"

Me-"I think we are going to be spending the next 2 weeks in the Hamptons for fashion week."

They both looked at me like I was completely insane.

Adam-"Ok, um Eli. Not to ruin your whole idea, but ho win the hell is us going to the Hamptons for fashion week going to cheer me up?"

I laughed before explaining my oh so brilliant plan to them. I walked over and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Me-"Guys, it's fashion week, in the Hamptons."

Drew-"We got that."

Me-"Ok, well fashion week for 2 weeks means that there will be chick everywhere. It's being held in the Hamptons which means that there will be hot, loaded designer wearing chicks everywhere. I don't know about you two but that sounds like heaven to me."

They both looked shocked and happy but then Adam looked a little hesitant.

Adam-"Oh, I don't know you guys."

Me-"Oh come on Adam. A hook up with a girl will get your mind off of the break up, and help you forget about Katie."

He looked a little more convinced.

Drew-"Eli's right, and besides you deserve to have some fun."

Adam gave us the defeated look and I knew that we had him convinced.

Adam-"Fine, I'll go but if I don't like it I'm leaving."

Both Drew and I agreed. We sat there for a few more moments thinking over our plans for the next 2 weeks.

Adam-"Ok, if we are going I need to know when."

I was pulled out of my thoughts and replied.

Me-"If we are going we need to leave today. The reception welcome party starts in a few hours and we need to be there."

They again looked at me as if I was crazy.

Me-"Guys, all the girls will be there, and it will give us a chance to scope out the choices. Just trust me; if you listen to me I will have you both girls in no time."

They both agreed.

Me-"Ok, well you two head home to pack and I'll be over there in let's say….30 minutes to pick you two up in the limo."

We agreed and parted ways. I dashed up stairs and got in the shower; as soon as I was out I called our limo driver and told him I needed to be picked up in 30 minutes. I also told him that I wanted to go in the stretched hummer limo. He agreed and said that he would be there shortly. I continued to get dressed and packed everything I needed. I was quickly done with 15 minutes to spare. I walked down stairs and locked up and got something to drink. I called the servant headquarters and told them I needed them to come and get my things and to pack them into the limo when it got here. Luckily the limo was already outside by the time they had brought my bags down so they were able to immediately pack it into the car, and I was able to leave shortly. Before I left I called my parents who were currently in Fiji on business. They left me home alone all the time so this was nothing new. My mom, which was who I was talking to, agreed saying that it was no problem, and that they would call me when they were going to return.

Once I was on my way to the Torres house I called them letting them know. As soon as I got there the limo driver got out and knocked on the door. Their maids came outside loading their baggage into the trunk. They followed behind them and climbed into the car.

Me-"Hey. Are you guys ready to party?"

Drew-"Oh yeah!"

Adam looked a little worried.

Adam-"I'm not so sure about this anymore you guys."

Me-"Come on Adam, you deserve this. All you ever do is suck up to Katie and never have fun. Hell she even took guys night away from you."

Adam-"True, ok let's do this."

The limo driver took off and we were there before we knew it. The place where we were staying was so crowded. There were girls everywhere in short skirts and dresses. God I was in heaven. I could use them and then lose them. I know that it's wrong but I don't commit. Ever. A few years ago before I had a girl friend named Julia. She was my world. My best friend was Fitz, this was way before I ever met Adam and Drew. Julia and I had been dating for almost 2 ½ years. Well one Christmas break I was in Paris with my parents, I wanted to bring Julia along but she claimed that her mom wanted her to stay home for Christmas. I was a little sad but understood. I decided to leave my parents and fly in a week early to surprise Julia. When I got to her house that day I walked in on her and Flitz having sex. I was so devastated and hurt. My supposedly best friend was sleeping with my girlfriend. I broke up with her, but not before finding out that they had been dating and having sex behind my back for almost the whole time we had been dating. She told me that she had stopped loving me after 6 months, but stuck it out because of all the things I did for her; she had problems with her step mom and needed a place to stay. Not to mention that I was paying her way through Beverly Hills Private school. I couldn't believe it. I never dated again. I just slept with girls to fulfill my sexual needs. I was pulled out of my thoughts when that limo door was being opened for us. We went straight up to our separate suits but on the way there I had already scoped out and found several girls that I wanted to get with.

We decided that we would freshen up and meet back down in the lobby in an hour for the welcome party. I entered my room and went straight to my bedroom. I lay down and listened to some music. I drifted off to sleep but was soon woken up to a loud banging on my door. I lazily dragged myself off of the bed and walked to the door. When I opened my door the person banging wasn't on my door but my neighbor who was across the hall. It was a little Indian girl, she was wearing a very skimpy little dress and I had to give it to her, she had a nice body, but she wasn't on I would want to do. I slightly closed the door and peaked out.

Indian Girl-"Clare I swear if you don't open this door I will break it down!"

Dang she sure was little but she sounded like a firecracker. I heard someone on the other side of the door that sounded like another girl.

Mystery Girl-"Ali I'm not coming out. I can't believe you won't let me change. I can't believe you picked out this outfit for me to wear."

Oh so the Indian girl's name is Ali.

Ali-"Oh come on, don't be so shy. I bet you look hot just like you did earlier today when I picked out those short shorts and shirt."

Mystery Girl-"I looked like a whore. My boobs were practically falling out everywhere."

Ali-"Well, hey it's not my fault you have a DD and I only have a C."

Oo double D's. I definitely had to see these boobs.

Mystery Girl-"Ali It's not my fault either. God you always make it seem like it's my fault that I have big boobs."

Ali-"I'm sorry, will you just come out and let me see it, and if I think it's too much I'll let you change, please?"

Mystery Girl-"Fine."

I was so ready to see her boobs. The door slowly opened, and when the girl came into view I completely forgot about her boobs. All I could think about was her striking big blue eyes. I was stunned for a moment. The mystery girl standing in the door way had short curly auburn hair. Her skin was a creamy tan color, she was the perfect size too. She wasn't big but she wasn't skin and bones either, she had curves is all the right places. She had the most perfect lips, but when I think about it everything about her was perfect. She was wearing a bright red skin tight dress. It was a low cut v neck and it was short….really short.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hamptons

Chapter 3

_**Ok guys I am posting another link of what Clare wants to wear to the welcome party instead of the dress that Ali had on her. But instead of it being black like in the picture it's a really pretty purple. Also im posting shoes that she picks out. The shoes are also supposed to be purple. thanks**_

Dress Clare chooses-

Clare's Pumps- .?productId=11601461&cp=4238904.11210449.11804687

Clare's POV:

I cannot believe the dress that Ali has picked out for me. My boobs are practically falling out of the top and my ass is hanging out of the bottom. This is Ali's dress that she bought and had altered to fit HER body that is probably why it doesn't fit me like it should. I was currently standing in the door way of my presidential suit showing Ali how ho-ish I looked. All she could say was that I looked hot. Uhhhh god help me.

Me-"I don't know why I can't just wear another dress. I have a really pretty one picked out and I think you'll like it."

Ali-"Fine, you can show me it but only if you turn around and let me see the back."

Uh she just wasn't going to let me get away with this was she? I didn't really want to turn around seeing as how my lacey red panties were showing at the bottom because it was so short.

Me-"Fine."

I quickly turned around showing it to her. thank god no one else saw me in this dress.

Ali-"Omg Clare your ass is hanging out, but I love you red lacey panties."

I turned back around blushing.

Me-"I got them from Victoria's Secret, and Ali that's not the point. Can I please go show you the other dress?"

She put her hands on her hips.

Ali-"Fine."

Me-"Ok wait right here."

I cracked the door and pulled off the slutty dress. I grabbed the one I had picked out along with the pumps and purse. When I had everything on and adjusted I reopened the door. Ali's mouth with agape.

Ali-"OMG you look so much better."

Me-"I told you less is more."

I was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress. It had a solid purple piece under it and a sheer purple piece over it. It gathered over my boobs and in the material there were little lace flowers. I was wearing purple high heel pumps and carrying a little black purse.

Ali-"So are you ready to go?"

Me-"Yeah, I'm ready." I pulled my door closed and I heard another one close which was weird seeing as how now other door was open. I pushed the thought out of my head and followed Ali down stairs to the reception area where the welcome party was being held.

We followed a lot of other girls in dresses smaller than the one Ali tried to get me to wear into a big open room. There were decorations everywhere and it wasn't really hard to tell that this was fashion week. Ali and me walked over to a table and grabbed a glass of champagne. I took a sip and realized that it was ok it just wasn't for me. We stood there and chatted endlessly until I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be faced with a curly brown haired, fashionista.

Me-"Fiona!" I wrapped my hands around her and held on for dear life. She squeezed me back and then we both let go.

Me-"OMG I had no idea that you were coming!"

Fiona-"Ali invited me."

Ali-"I invited her as a surprise for you. You are sacrificing 2 whole weeks to be with your best friend in The Hamptons, a place which you hate. So I decided that I would do something for you two.

Me-"Aw Ali. How sweet."

I gave her a big hug. We let go of each other and then this man came on to the stage that was in the room and began talking. I realized that by the posters of him, his wife, and his two spoiled daughters, he was Mr. Hampton himself.

Mr. Hampton-"Hello everyone! How are ya'll doing?" We hope you all enjoy fashion week, these next two weeks. Tomorrow we will be having a black party so everyone wear black. Well, let's kick this party off right."

All of a sudden Love Drunk by Boys like Girls came barring on the stereo. It was almost dark outside so it kind of felt like a club. Ali, Fiona and me went out to where the dance floor was and began dancing. We were jumping up and down, which I know might be hard in pumps, but I had practiced the last time me and Ali went to a rock concert, and it really wasn't that hard. We were dancing our asses off until the song changed. It was a slow song so we decided to get a drink. After we rested our favorite song came on. It was Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. We ran out on the dance floor and started dancing again. Right in the middle of the song, I felt like someone was watching me. I started looking around but I didn't see anyone. I pushed the thought away for a moment. We continued to dance. Then the song changed to Higher by Taio Cruz. We started grinding on each other. I was having so much but I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me so I started looking around some more. Ali was grinding into me but then she turned around and turned me around. Fiona was grinding on some random guy, and Ali was grinding into my butt. It was nothing new, we had always danced like this at homecoming and prom. When she turned me around to grind on me I found who had been staring at me. The first thing I noticed was his piercing emerald eyes. He had blackish brownish middle length hair, and side swept bangs. He had a very strong jaw line, and perfect sexy lips. His was tan and sooo sexy. He was wearing all black. He was wearing a black button up shirt and skinny jeans which I thought was odd because it was the middle of summer. Now I'm not one for dating because of my cheating ex- boy friend K.C who cheated on me with my ex- best friend Jenna, but that's another story. But I could totally tell he was checking me out. He was basically looking at me like I was a piece of meat. It was weird because I kind of liked it. Right when the song went off Mr. Hampton came back on the speaker and made an announcement.

Mr. Hampton-"Hey everyone. Are ya'll having a good time? Well, I've got a big surprise. Clare Edwards, Ali Bandhari, and Fiona Coyne are in the building. How about we give them a big round of applause and they might come up here and perform."

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Ali, Fiona and me have a band. Well its not really a band. We thought it would be a cool thing to do so our dad's bought us the instruments and called a few people. We have only played a few times and some clubs and gigs, but nothing ever big. Lately we hadn't played because Fiona our drummer has been in Paris and we haven't been together. Ali plays bass, and I play electric guitar and I'm also the lead singer. Now being lead singer wasn't my idea, it was theirs. They pulled the whole "OMG Clare you have the prettiest voice, you have to be the singer." And I fell for it.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, I even saw the sexy guy clapping before Ali grabbed me and Fiona and pulled us to back stage.

Me-"Ali are you sure we can do this? We haven't practiced in a long time?"

Fiona nodded in agreement.

Ali-"Oh come on, we can do this."

Fiona-"Ok, well what song?"

Ali thought for a moment before answering.

Ali-"Let's do Misery Business. Clare is killer on the vocals and the guitar solo."

The backstage people handed me an electric guitar and took my purse. I got on stage and stood behind the curtain and waited for everyone to be ready to perform. A few moments later I heard Mr. Hampton announcing again.

Mr. Hampton-" And now I give you the one and only Paramore."

_**Ok so I totally just borrowed Paramore's band name, but I couldn't come up with any. If I think of one ill change it later or ya'll can leave suggestions later.**_

The curtains began to raise and I was blinded by light.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hamptons

Chapter 4

_**Ok well I've got some bad news, the links that I posted didn't show up when I uploaded the chapters. I will now be posting the links on my profile in my bio section. The first dress that was made for Ali will be called Red cocktail dress 1. The purple dress the Clare convinces her to let her wear will be called Purple cocktail dress 2. I will also be posting a link to a pic of clares purple pumps. Soory for any inconvenience. Thanks **_

Eli's POV:

Ever since I saw the girl Clare, I can't get her off my mind. She was so beautiful and sexy. Right after Clare and Ali left to go downstairs I had returned to my bedroom and glanced at the clock. I realized that I was supposed to meet Adam and Drew in like 20 minutes. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I put on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans along with a black button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up and slipped on my black converse. I left and was downstairs waiting on the guys with 5 minutes to spare.

They came up to me in a hurry and rushed me in saying that it was about to start. We huddled in behind hundreds of girls and some boys. They were all dressed so "pornstar-ish". Right as we were entering Mr. Hampton was making an announcement about what tomorrows back party. Then the music started. I knew Clare would be here and I couldn't help but to subconsciously look around for her, but I didn't see her. After a few songs we decided to get drinks. I soon spotted her and I couldn't believe my eyes. Ali was grinding on Clare and she was letting her. After a few minutes the song Higher by Taio Cruz came on. It's a cool song. We were all standing there enjoying our drinks and then Ali and Clare switch positions. Clare was grinding on Ali.

She looked so sexy, the way she was dancing perfectly. I was so tempted to just go over there and have my way with her but I don't think she would like some stranger trying to rape her. I was about to ask her to dance when Mr. Hampton came on the speakers again and made an astonishing announcement that Clare, Ali and some other girl were in a band together. Before I could look back to see Clare, Ali was dragging her and the other girl up to the stage. The disappeared behind stage for a few moments, and I didn't see her again until the curtains began to raise.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hamptons

Chapter 5

Clare's POV:

The curtain raised and I was temporarily blinded by the lights. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted and began speaking into the microphone. They all screamed.

Me-"That's good. I hope you guys enjoy our new song that we're going tot play tonight. It's called Misery Business."

They all cheered and Fiona counted off the beats on the drums.

We all blasted into the first few measures. Then I began to sing.

_I'm in the business of Misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass, that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited 8 long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

_2 weeks and we caught on fire, _

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile,_

Right before I started singing the chorus I saw the sexy guy standing in the front row staring me down. I felt a little intimidated and scared. But I had nothing to be scared about. I was going to show him what I was made of, so I stared him down right back.

_Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag,_

_Just steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would _

_Cause god it just feels sooooo_

_It just feels soooooo good_

His blank stare turned into the sexiest smirk I had ever seen.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_About forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I pass it up now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they want, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuseeeee_

Everyone was dancing around but the sexy guy just stood there and smirked at me. I was beginning to think he liked what he saw.

_Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag, just steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good, _

_Cause I got him where I want him right nowwwww_

_And if you could then you know you would, _

_Cause god it just feels soooooooo_

_It just feels sooo goooooooooodddd_

I had looked away from the guy but when I started singing the bridge I walked to the edge of the stage and looked him right in the eyes.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involvinggggg_

Then I stepped back and played my guitar solo. When my solo was over I looked up to see the guy in like a trance like state.

_Whoa I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag just steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels sooooooooooooo_

_It just feels sooooo good_

The song was over and the curtain fell. Everyone was cheering like crazy.

Fiona-"OMG you guys that's the biggest applause we've ever got."

Ali-"I know. Clare you totally killed it."

Me-"I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Everyone started cheering our name wanting an encore. I looked over to Ali and Fiona who both shrugged their shoulders. I had put so much into that one song that I needed a short break. Mr. Hampton came back stage to talk to us.

Mr. Hampton-"So girls do you think ya'll are up for more?"

I looked over to Ali and Fiona once more to see them nodding at me. I turned back to Mr. Hampton.

Me-"Yeah, we're up for it but first we need like a 5 minute break. We need something to drink."

Mr. Hampton-"No problem. Would you like me to get your drinks for ya'll."

Me-"That's very generous but not necessary. We can get them ourselves."

Mr. Hampton-"As you wish. Well I'm going to go tell the fans."

He gave all 3 of us a big gleaming smile before disappearing under the curtain. Me and the girls left our instruments back stage and went out to wear the crowd was. In the process we heard Mr. Hampton making the announcement he said he would.

Mr. Hampton-"Hey everybody! What did ya'll think about Paramore? They were rocking weren't they? Don't worry they will be back on in 5 minutes. So until then enjoy some more music, get a drink, and have fun!"

When we left backstage we were greeted by a bunch of screaming girls telling us how amazing we sounded. Although most of the girls in the room were cheering for us some were not. It didn't really bother me. I knew I got under their skin by the look on their faces as we passed them on our way to the bar. When we got to the bar I noticed standing in the other corner of the room was the sexy guy. He noticed my eyes on him so he smirked. I blushed and looked away.

Bar tender-"Hey, what can I get for ya'll?"

Ali and Fiona ordered coke and rum, but me being the smart one and the one with vocal chords to take care off I just got a big glass of water. After a few moments of drinking I looked up to notice that the sexy guy was gone.

Damn I probably won't ever see him again. Oh well. I tried to push the thought of him out of my mind but I couldn't, especially when I looked over to notice that he was walking over to me. Omg what do I do?


	6. Chapter 6

The Hamptons

Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a little more frisky. Eli and Clare finally meet, sorry for the wait. Tip: if you listen to the actual song while reading it adds to the visualization. Thanks **_

Eli's POV:

She had just finished singing and was standing at the bar drinking what looked like water. God she was so hot. I got up the courage and decided to go talk to her. I began walking over and almost stopped half way and turned around but I stopped myself and continued. I walked over and stopped beside her. I ordered a coke and looked over at her.

She was just standing there. She looked like she was trying to keep her cool. I decided to make this less awkward and just talk to her.

Me-"Hey, you're the singer right?" I know this was a stupid question but I just wanted to break the ice. She giggled a little before replying.

Clare-"Yeah, that's me."

Me-"You have an amazing voice."

She blushed and it was perfect.

Clare-"Thanks. I'm Clare."

Me-"No problem. I'm Eli."

Clare-"So what are you doing in the Hamptons?"

Me-"You know just having a vacation."

Clare-"Oh, I see. Getting in some alone time with your girl friend. I bet she is enjoying all this fashion stuff."

It was easy to tell that she wanted to know if I had a girl friend. I could also tell by the way she said "fashion stuff" that she wasn't really into fashion.

Me-"I would be if I had a girl friend but I don't."

She looked surprised.

Clare-"Oh, so…. You're here by yourself?"

I laughed. She suddenly got this alarmed look on her face.

Clare-"Sorry, I'm being nosey like usual. You don't have to tell me."

Me-"No, it's fine. I want to tell you. I'm here with my two best buddies."

She looked surprised again.

Clare-"Oh, really? So, what brings you and 2 other guys to the Hamptons during fashion week?"

Me-"One of my guys just got broken up with so we're trying to cheer him up."

Clare-"Oh, by getting him so random hook up?"

She was good.

Me-"Kinda."

Clare-"So is that what you're looking for?"

So, she wanted to flirt. Ok then, we would flirt.

Me-"It depends on who that random hook up is with."

She smiled.

Clare-"Oh so you're a look, and chose type of guy."

Me-"I guess you could say that."

Clare-"Well, I guess you have a wide range here."

Me-"Yeah, but I've already got my eyes on someone."

She blushed and tried to hide it.

Clare-"Oh, really? Well isn't she a lucky girl." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Me-"I guess so. It really all depends on what she thinks of me."

Clare-"How will you find out?"

Me-"I'll put myself out there and she is she's interested."

Clare-"Wow, impressive, sounds brave."

Me-"Oh, it is."

She laughed some more and looked around the room.

Me-"So, looking for that special someone?"

Clare-"Uh God no. I'm currently off the relationship list, if you know what I mean."

Me-"I do. Well, I think I'm going to go see if that girl is interested."

Clare-"Good luck with that."

She smiled before I turned and walked away. The sad thing was that she looked disappointed.

Clare's POV:

I do have to admit that I was disappointed that he was leaving to go hit on another girl. I mean he was super hot and sexy, and I would probably never see him again…but one could hope right.

I was sitting there wallowing in self-pity when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the green eyes that I was already missing.

Me-"Hey, what are you doing?"

He raised his finger at me for me to wait.

Eli-"Hi, I'm pretty sure we haven't met before, and seeing as how you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen before, I had to talk to you."

My cheeks were radiating heat as I realized that I was the girl he was interested in. I decided to play along….but I would give him a hard time. Don't get me wrong I would just love to take him in a back room and jump his bones right then and there, but he was different. Yes, I had been with other guys and had hook ups but there was something about him that made me feel differently toward him. He did just say that he was looking for a random hook up and if I wanted him in my like more than just a hook up I needed to keep him wanting it. And keep him wanting it was just what I was going to do.

I got this big smirk on my face.

Me-"Thanks, but what makes you think I would want to talk to you?" I questioned while turning back around to face my water.

At first he looked confused but then he got his very sexy smirk on his face and I knew he caught on. He walked over next to me and pressed his back against the bar.

Eli-"Oh, I knew you would, no one can resist my sexiness. But don't worry it's not your fault. We'll just blame it on your raging hormones." He smirked some more. So it's going to be like that huh?

Me-"You, know you're so right." I walked over to stand in front of him. He looked surprised at first but then the smirk returned. I slowly traced my hand up from his shoulders and down to the top of his pants while I brought my face dangerously close to his.

Me-"It's so very hard to resist you when you look as good as you do. I don't know what it is there's just something about you that gets me sooo turned on."

He was squirming and I loved every minute of it. Even though he was baffled he tried to keep his cool and make it seem like I hadn't had such a big affect on him.

Eli-"Ha, well you know, I have that affect on women. What turns you on the most?"

Me-"I don't know. Your smugness, sarcasm, kindness, just everything. Oh and I can't forget your bravery. I would never have the courage like you do to just go up to anyone and put myself on the line. I would be to scare of getting rejected."

I leaned in a little closer. By this time Ali and Fiona had already returned to the stage and I knew I would have to wrap this up very soon.

Eli-"Well, what can I say? I've never been rejected."

I laughed and leaned in more. I slowly and agonizingly licked the tip of his nose.

Me-"You just were."

With that I turned around and walked off to the stage. Once back stage both the girls started asking me where I had been. I told them I had something to take care of.

Me-"Hey, can we do the first song we ever did? You know Take me on the floor. You guys know how much they loved that one."

Ali-"Sure that sounds great."

Fiona-"Yeah, like Misery Business you totally sound amazing on that song."

Me-"Thanks."

We positioned ourselves like before and waited for the curtains to rise. While waiting Mr. Hampton stuck his head in to ask us what we would be singing. Once he was told he went back out and made an announcement.

Mr. Hampton-"How's everyone doing? Now it's time for the three girls you all love! Now the one and only PARAMORE!"

The curtain raised and the first thing I saw was Eli and two other guys right up front watching my every move. I walked up to the microphone.

Me-"Hey guys! Thanks for being considerate for our break. We will be singing the very first song we ever came out with Take me on the Floor. We know you guys know it so sing along and remember to have fun."

The music started and I was so ready to give it my all.

~Take me on the floor~

_The lights are out and I barely know you,_

_We're going up and the place is slowing down,_

_I knew you'd come around_

I couldn't help it but the whole time I was singing my eyes were glued to Eli. It was like we were magnets forced to come together.

_You captivate me; something about you has got me_

_I was lonely now you make me feel alive_

_Will you be mine tonight?_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it anymore (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)_

_You kill me, You kill me, You kill me with your touch_

We were totally undressing each other with our eyes, but the best part was that it was our little secret.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer_

_You take me higher with every breath I take_

_Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you thinking _

_Times a bitch and my heart is sinking down_

_You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)_

_You kill me, You kill me, You kill me with your touch_

I walked over to Fiona and sang directly to her.

_I wanna kiss a girl _

_I wanna kiss a girl_

I then glanced at Eli to see him mesmerized once again.

_I wanna kiss a boy_

_I wanna….._

I walked over to Ali and sang to her.

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)_

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)_

I glanced at Eli.

_I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)_

_I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

_Dadada da dadadada_

_Dadada da dadadada_

_Dadada da dadadada (Oh)_

I then walked back to where the microphone stand was.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)_

_You kill me, You kill me, You kill me with your touch_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)_

_You kill me, You kill me, You kill me_

_Please don't stop!_

Everyone cheered like Mad Hatters _**(Sorry, I love Alice in Wonderland. I say it a lot. It's a habit.)**_

We all bowed and exited. I hoped that we would be able to perform more during the time we stayed here. I don't know I guess we'd just have to see.

As we exited the stage hundreds of people were cheering and I was shocked. I wondered what time it was so I looked in my small purse that I had remembered to get from back stage, I pulled out my cell to see that it was 12:57am. Damn I know that seems early and trust me I never got to bed this early but I was so exhausted.

We were currently standing in front of a crowd signing autographs and I decided it was time for me to go to bed.

Me-"Hey guys, I'm just going to go to my room. I'm tired and I can barely hold my eyes open."

Ali-"Are you sure?"

Me-"Yeah, I'll see ya'll in the morning for breakfast." I gave them a very tired smile.

Fiona-"Ok, do you want me to walk you up?"

Me-"No, I'll be fine. You two just stay and have fun." I hugged them both before walking out of the big party room. Right as I was walking out of the door me and another person got stuck in it. I looked to my right to see Eli standing there.

Eli-"Hey stranger." He smirked

Me-"Hiya back, and considering that I don't know your last name or if you're a stalker/ murder yet, I would still consider you a stranger." I teased

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

Eli-"It's Elijah Goldsworthy, but I prefer Eli. I live in Beverly Hills, my two best friends are Adam and Drew. I am not, and will never be a staler/murder." He smiled this big goofy grin.

Me-"Nice to meet you Elijah. My name is Clare Edwards. I live him Beverly Hills like you. My two best friends are Ali and Fiona, aka my bass player and drummer. I am not a stalker or a murder."

Eli-"That's good to know. And it's Eli not Elijah."

I started walking toward the elevator and he followed.

Me-"Sorry Eli." I teased.

Eli-"So, you headed to bed?"

Me-"Yeah, I super tired. You?"

Eli-"Same here, been a long day."

We entered the elevator and I pressed my floor number. At the time I didn't even think to ask him what floor he needed, I was too caught up in his features and eyes.

It was a quiet ride to the top floor, which was mine.

When the doors opened I turned to him.

Me-"Well, I guess this is goodnight."

Eli-"I guess it is."

I got off and said goodbye. I started walking toward my door and I heard the elevator doors close. I pulled out my keys but heard another rattling. I was about to get freaked out when I turned around and saw Eli right behind me.

Me-"Hey, I thought you said you weren't a stalker."

He smirked.

Eli-"I lied."

I guess I got this really confused/ scared look on my face because he began laughing like a crazy person.

Eli-"I'm kidding, my room is right there."

He pointed to the room across the hall.

Me-"Well, would you look at that, we're neighbors."

Eli-"Yeah, what are the odds of that."

I giggled to myself.

Me-"Just so you know, don't try to break in and rape me in my sleep you stalker I have mace in my nightstand drawer."

He laughed.

Eli-"Yeah, I'll make a mental note."

Me-"Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

Eli-"Guess you will."

We both smiled at each other before entering our rooms. I slumped up against my door. Oh lord what have I got myself into?

_**Hey guys. I know this chapter was a little longer than the others, but i had to include a lot of stuff. :) hope you guys liked it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Hamptons

Chapter 7

Eli's POV:

As soon as I got out of the shower and laid down I was out. That was the first night I dreamed of Clare Edwards.

_~The Dream~_

_Our lips danced together as our bodies were connected in a very inappropriate way. We were lying on my bed in my room. We had been making out for what seemed like 30 minutes, and even though I wanted to take my time with her out of respect I needed release really bad. I guess she could tell because she broke away from me and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm ready Eli, I really am." She confirmed with confidence. "Are you sure? Because I don't mind waiting. I just want you to be comfortable." I stated. She looked at me sweetly. "Eli I understand that you respect me and want us to take our time, but I promise I'm ready." She propped herself up on one elbow. "I mean it's not like this is my very first time. We both have had sex before, so it's nothing new to either of us. And excuse me for being so blunt but I really just want to feel you inside me." She smiled. I knew I had a shocked look on my face. "Well, well, well. Since when does Clare talk in a manor like that?" I questioned. "Since you won't shut up and fuck me already." She replied. I smirked. I had to give it to her. I loved her sweet polite side, but this one was completely new and I loved every minute of it. "Well, my apologies my lady." She smiled a reconnected our lips. We were soon out of our clothes. I had no idea but right as I entered her she screamed. And then I woke up.~_

Sweat was pouring down my body everywhere, not to mention that I had the world's biggest boner right now. I glanced over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 3:24 in the morning and I didn't really feel like taking care of my little problem. I was debating on how to get rid of it when I remembered that the hotel pool was open 24 hours. I decided that's just what I needed. I dashed over to my drawer to get my swim trunks, and was out the door in 3 minutes. I made my way downstairs and once I got to the lobby I ran into Mr. Hampton.

Me-"Oh, my bad Mr. Hampton. I didn't see you there."

Mr. Hampton-"That's no problem, I'm just heading back from the pool you?"

Me-"It's funny you should say that, I'm on my way there right now."

He laughed a meaty laugh.

Mr. Hampton-"Well, the water feels really great. I'll see you around. I've got to get back to the misses."

Me-"Okay, thanks. See you around sir." With that he trotted his way to his penthouse on the other side of the resort. I proceeded into the pool room.

Once I was in there I noticed that there was another person swimming laps like I had planned to do. The closer I got to them the more I realized who it was. It was none other than the person that had caused me to be here, Clare Edwards. I tried to act cool, I really did, but how could I? Not 30 minutes ago I was dreaming of kissing her and pleasing her and I was her because of her. So how could I act like everything was fine? I was so close to just backing out the door and going back up stairs, but that was when she looked up at me. Fuck!

Clare's POV:

That night after me and Eli said goodnight I went into my bedroom to relax. I couldn't so I decided to take a bath and lay down. I did, but my thoughts started wandering back to him. He was everything I could want in a guy. I tried to get him off my mind but it wasn't going to work. I tried reading, writing, but nothing worked. So at about 3 am I decided to go for a swim. I was just starting to be able to think of other things when guess who walks through the door. Eli Goldsworthy. I'm not going to get cut any slack am I?

I got out of the pool for a second to get a drink from my water bottle. He walked over to me.

Eli-"Hey…so how are you?"

Me-"Eh, okay I guess, could be better if I could sleep."

Eli-"Same here, there's nothing worse than not being able to sleep when you want to."

Me-"I know right. It sucks, but I'm glad they have a 24 hour pool. I love swimming it calms my nerves."

Eli-"Really, me too."

I giggled.

Eli-"So are you going in?"

Me-"No, why do you want me to?"

Eli-"Oh, no I was just wondering." He looked panicked.

Me-"I was kidding. Why so tense?"

Eli-"No reason." He smiled. I fixed my bikini string and all he could do was stare.

I was wearing my bright red Victoria's Secret string bikini, and I could tell he liked it. Since it was 3 in the morning and I thought I was going to be the only one at the pool I had Lady Gaga playing. I didn't think he minded though so I just left it alone.

I walked over to the pool steps moving my butt a little extra. I knew what I was doing. I was playing hard to get. I needed to know that he liked me for me and not for well (sorry for being blunt) but my pussy. And keep him wanting it was how I was going to go about it. I turned around to see him where he was staring at my ass.

Me-"Well, you coming?"

All he could do was shake his head. He pulled his loose black v neck tee shirt over his head and I swear I went through puberty all over again. He had nice toned abs and the perfect "v" shape right above his black swim trunks. While he was on his way I got in and waited.

Me-"So, want to race?"

Eli-"Sure, but I don't think you could handle the disappointment if I won."

Me-"Oh well we'll just see about that."

He smirked.

Me-"So, we are swimming to there and back right?"

Eli-"Yeah."

Me-"Ok, on your mark get ready GO!"

We both took off swimming. He was in the lead but I knew that once I hit that wall I would win. I made it to the wall a millisecond before him and was pushing off in no time. I was breathing heavily and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I made it back before him but only by a second.

I came up gasping for air and so did he.

Me-"Oh, in your face."

Eli-"Yeah, so you one by a second."

Me-"It doesn't matter I still one."

Eli-"I think it was a tie."

Me-"Okay, whatever."

We swam around for a few minutes without speaking.

Me-"Hey want to play truth or dare?"

He looked at me debating whether he wanted to get into this with me.

Eli-"Sure."

Me-"Ok, truth or dare?"

He thought about it for a moment before replying.

Eli-"Dare."

Me-"Ok, I dare you to get out of the pool and jump in…with your ass hanging out of your trunks."

Eli-"What? Do I have to?"

Me-"yup."

He got out of the pool and walked over to the edge. He pulled his trunks down so his ass was out but so his dick wasn't. He had the perfect butt I have ever seen on a guy. Then he jumped in backwards. When he came up for air I was laughing my head off. He shook his hair sending millions of tiny water droplets everywhere like a wet dog does during a bath.

Eli-"Okay, your turn."

Me-"What…..um nope not my style."

Eli-"No you have to do it." He said swimming toward me.

Me-"It's really not my style, so nope I'm not doing it." I started backing up.

In one swift movement he had his hands around my wrists and his lips were close to mine. We were so close in proximity that I could smell his cologne on him. It was surrounding us and the air around us. My whole plan to keep him wanting me by playing hard to get was crumbling around me. He was so sexy and the way he was looking at me made me want him more than ever. His piercing green eyes were colliding with my blue sapphires. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before in anyone's eyes. It was that 4 letter word that people search for. LOVE; which is weird considering that we didn't even know each other. We had only known even 24 hours ago. But it was weird how comfortable I felt around him. It was like I had known him forever. When we touched not only was there sparks but his touch was so comfortable. Considering that I didn't know him I should be shying away from him but instead I was leaning into his touch.

How was it possible to not know someone but feel safe with them? I didn't know the answer and I probably never would; but the way I felt with him was indescribable and it probably always would be. He graciously moved forward turning his head sideways, and as if by magic I followed suit.

Our lips were inches apart. Just when they were about to touch, because we were standing on the deep end ramp, I slipped and fell underwater. MOMENT RUINED! DAMN THIS FREAKING RAMP! Why did this have to happen? I wanted to kiss him so bad and now I wouldn't get to, because of me and my clumsiness. Great, probably the best moment of my life was ruined and there was nothing I could do about it.

When I slipped my foot hit something. I had no idea what it was but when I tried to come back up I couldn't. My foot was hooked on something but I didn't know what. That's when it hit me. I remembered that I was wearing the diamond anklet that my dad got me for my 18th birthday. I can't believe I forgot to take it off, but then again it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I then felt something pulling me down deeper in the water.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was pulling me but the chemicals in the water burned. I then remembered that while I was walking through the lobby to get to the pool, the manager told me to watch out for the automatic pool cleaner. He told me that it was new and they didn't know how powerful it was so I needed to stay out of its way. I began to panic. I was running out of breath and this thing kept pulling, not to mention that Eli was nowhere to be found.

Just then I felt him grabbing me by my arms. He pulled but it was no use, I was still stuck. I was finally able to open my eyes when I felt his lips on mine. This was no time for kissing but then realized what he was doing; he was giving me air. When he pulled away from me I saw a look on his face that I never wanted to see on him ever again. Panic and horror was cringing his eye brows down. I motioned down to my ankle and he shook his head figuring it out. He swam down to my ankle and I felt him tugging. I was running out of breath so I began reaching out for him, but I couldn't feel him. Right when everything went dark I felt a release and him pulling me up. and then I was gone.

_**Author's note okay so im posting a preview to the next chapter and if you guys want to find out what happens I need atleast 10 reviews. So read and review and check out my other stories if you haven't already. don't hate me.**_

Preview:

Chapter 8

Eli's POV:

My heart broke in half when I pulled her cold body from the pool. I laid her down on the concrete and leaned over to listen to her breath. There wasn't any. She laid there beneath me as I pumped air into her lifeless still body. I couldn't believe that she was gone. Her eyes were closed never allowing me to see her big beautiful eyes ever again. I don't remember how I felt after I realized she was gone. All I remember was feeling like my reason for living was gone and then I blacked out.

_**Ok so yeah. I know you guys maybe like wtf, but don't freak out. Remember what they always say don't judge a book by its cover. :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Hamptons

Chapter 8

Eli's POV:

Our lips were just about to touch when she went under the water. I thought she was just playing until she didn't come back up. I looked down and saw her struggling. I knew something was wrong so I went under to see. It was hard because it was so blurry but I managed. She had been under for quiet some time so I figured she was running out of air. I didn't care what she thought so I placed my lips on hers, and forced my air into her mouth so she could have some. When I pulled away her eyes were locked on mine. She motioned down toward her foot so I went to look. Her anklet was caught on the pool cleaner and pulling her down deeper and deeper. I felt for the clasp of the piece of jewelry but I couldn't find it. I began tugging, I didn't really want to break it but what is a simple piece of jewelry when her life was concerned? I tugged some more but it was no use. I looked up and saw her reaching out so me. I figured she was out of breath so I just pulled hard on her anklet and it broke falling and moving along with the cleaner. I then went back up to her. I grabbed her and pulled her up toward the surface. When we got to the surface she was out. I pulled her over to the edge and out of the water. I laid her down on the floor and went to check her heart beat. It wasn't there. I panicked, she couldn't be gone. I then started CPR trying to save her. After several tries, and right when I thought that it was useless she coughed up a lot of water. I raised her head for her and then she opened her eyes.

Clare's POV:

I was dead. I knew it, how could one not be dead after swallowing so much water and having no air to cough it up with? I don't really remember much, all I remember was reaching out for Eli and then blackness. Even though it shouldn't have happened when I went out all I remember seeing was Eli's face. It was like a collage of only him and what I wished we were. I saw things that hadn't happened yet. I don't know if they were going to happen of if they were just pieces of my subconscious fantasies running through my head. I was finally able to breath and when I did I coughed up all the water that was blocking my air ways. After coughing up I realized that someone was holding up my head. I opened my eyes and was relieved when I saw that they were his. He looked so sad.

Eli-"Clare, are you ok?"

I sat up slowly with his help. I finally found my voice after it had been gone for so long.

Me-"Yeah, I think so."

He suddenly pulled me into a hug and just held me there forever.

Eli-"You scared me so bad."

Me-"I'm sorry."

Eli-"It's fine, it's not your fault. At least you're okay." The hug then ended.

Me-"Yeah, all thanks to you. How can I ever repay you?"

He looked at me suggestively.

Me-"Tell me it's not something sexual. I don't think I could do anything right now."

He laughed out loud and it caused me to laugh too.

Eli-"No, I was joking. Just promise that you'll be more careful from now on."

He looked deeply into my eyes and stared at me in a way that I've never been stared at. It was so intense that I had to look away. I glanced down but then back up.

Me-"Yeah, I think I can do that."

I giggled and he did too. This was such an awkward moment to be laughing but we couldn't help it. He slowly helped me stand up.

Eli-"Here let me help you get back to your room, but only if it's okay with you."

Me-"I'm pretty sure if a guy can save my life he can walk me back to my room."

He just smiled. I tried to grab my bag of stuff but he wouldn't let me. I slipped on my bathing suit cover and my flip flops. While he was gathering his things I looked down in the pool and saw my anklet still caught on to the pool cleaner. I guess once Eli was done he noticed me starting into the pool.

Eli-"What's wrong?"

Me-"I just wish I hadn't been wearing the anklet that my dad gave me for my birthday, but it's ok. It's just a piece of jewelry."

He didn't say anything he just motioned for me to the door. I began taking a few steps and began to get dizzy. Then I almost fell. I don't know how considering that he was loaded down with both of our stuff but he caught me right before I hit the ground.

Eli-"Whoa, maybe you should take it easy for a moment."

He helped me sit down on a reclining chair. I laid back and he squatted down next to me.

Eli-"Here, you wait here and I'll be right back."

Me-"No, I'm fine." I tried to get up again, but before I could I was falling back down onto the chair.

Me-"Maybe I should sit down for a little bit."

Eli-"Told you. Now stay here, I'll be right back."

He then left me with both of our bags. I just laid there, I was cold, tired and I just wanted to go to sleep. Luckily I was able to drift off and sleep, but when I did I dreamt I was under water drowning.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hamptons

Chapter 9

Eli's POV:

I quickly made my way up to our floors and put both of our stuff into my room; I then made my way back down. When I got back to the pool, Clare was on the ground thrashing about. I ran over to her, and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I woke her up and she almost took my head off.

Me-"Clare, what's wrong?" She was startled but replied.

Clare-"I fell asleep and I was dreaming that I was drowning."

Me-"Well, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

Clare-"Thanks…..for everything."

Me-"No problem. Let's get you up to your room so you can get some rest."

Clare-"I'd like that."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the pool room.

Clare-"Do you have to carry me like this?" she blushed

Me-"Well, I don't want you to fall again."

She just nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel those feelings creep in and I did my best to push them out. After what happened with Julia I didn't think I would ever feel the same toward someone, but here Clare was and the feelings were coming back. No, I wouldn't let them.

As soon as I got to our floor I sat her down bruptly and went in my door to get her stuff. I came back with her things and practically shoved them in her arms.

Me-"Well, it was nice to have met you. Have a wonderful life, goodnight."

I returned into my room and shut the door. I know it was harsh but I wouldn't let these feelings return. There was nothing wrong with me using women for my needs and not being attached. I took a very quick shower washing Clare's perfume and the chlorine smell off of me, and then went to bed. Luckily I didn't dream of her that night.

Clare's POV:

Okay well, that was rude and strange. I mean god, I didn't do anything wrong. And he just dumps me out of his arms, shoves my things at me and then wishes me a good life and a good night. What the hell was that all about? Oh well, I slowly walked into my room and called it a night. I was exhausted. I laid down on my bed; I was debating whether or not to take a shower. Before I could decide I was asleep. I awoke to a loud bang. I managed to get out of bed and make it to the door. I opened the door and there stood Ali and Fiona. They looked at me in mock horror. I then realized what I must look like. After I welcomed them in and explained what had happened they understood why I didn't want to go shopping for the black party today. I told them to buy a dress for me, and I stayed in. I made my way to the bathroom and took in my appearance. I did look rough; my hair was matted and tangled together, I still had my bathing suit on and I reeked of chlorine. After my long hot shower, I decided on pancakes for breakfast. I didn't really want to stay cooped up in the room so after throwing on a pair of blue jean cutoff shorts, a purple tank top under a tee shirt from the nursing home that I volunteer at and my beat up converse, I walked down to the big restaurant for breakfast. I brought a book and my cross over bag. I was seated quickly and ordered orange juice. I pulled out my copy of Gone with the Wind, and began to read. Think what you want but it is one of my favorites. Anyways I was getting lost in the south with Scarlett when I kept being pulled from my book by this loud obnoxious girly giggle. What the hell? Can't anyone get any peace and quiet around here? I looked to where it was coming from and I saw who was projecting such a laugh. There was this black headed girl sitting at a table with none other than Eli himself. God he was hot, in his black button up shirt and- Stop it Clare. I needed to be smacked in the face. He hadn't noticed me yet but he would. The girl he was sitting with was wearing this little bitty mini skirt and a top that barely covered all of her chest. Of course he would like a girl like that; one that looks like a porn star. He would never go for me; I wear shorts that cover my ass cheeks, shirts that cover my breast and normally just flip flops or my converse. A girl like that wore big heels, things that I would probably fall in. I pulled my eyes away from them and back to my book. A waiter came over to my table and asked me for my order. I ordered the blueberry pancakes and sausage. He took it and told me it would be out soon. I had to pee but I didn't really want to get up. Eli would definitely see me and maybe make a big deal out of it. Forget it, I had to pee. I got up and made my way to the bathroom; I didn't dare look over at him. After I was done I came out and made my way back to my table. While on my way to my table Eli noticed me and gave me a look that I couldn't explain. Yes I was busy looking at him but I did see the waiter coming at me with a tray full of glasses of water. I saw him coming and I tried to move. He bumped into me and I dodged out of the way, but that stupid guy grabbed my arm and held me in place. Before I knew it 3 glasses had poured out of me and it was ll his fault. I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

Me-"Hey, WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

The waiter bent down to check on me.

Waiter-"I'm so sorry, but you were wearing a white tee shirt and it needed to get wet."

I yanked my hand away from him. Luckily the only people in the restaurant were Eli, his date and me.

Me-"Excuse me? You nasty pig." I stood up and went to walk away but he grabbed me by my arm. His grip was tight and it was beginning to hurt. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

Me-"Let me go."

Waiter-"But I need to make sure you're okay."

Me-"I'm fine."

I pulled again but he still would let go.

Waiter-"Are you sure?"

Me-"Yes, now let go of me."

He still wouldn't; the more I pulled away the tighter his grip got.

Me-"Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

Before I could pull back and punch him Eli was there physically taking his hand off of my arm.

Eli-"I believe she told you to let her go several times. And I also don't think your boss would like to hear about you purposely spilling water on her so you could see through her shirt or you causing a bruise on her arm."

With that the waiter grabbed the tray and made his way to the back. I looked over at Eli who had his jaw clenched. He looked down to my wrist.

Eli-"Are you okay?"

Me-"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I hope he didn't think that he could just come in and save me, and then everything would be fine and dandy. I bent down to pick up my book and the things that had dumped out of my bag. He bent down with me.

Eli-"You know you should be more careful around wet things, because you and water don't mix well."

I couldn't believe him.

Me-"It wasn't my fault. You heard him say that he did it on purpose because he wanted to be able to see through my shirt."

Eli-"Yeah and if I hadn't of been here he could have hurt you."

Me-"I was doing fine on my own, and if you hadn't interrupted when you did he would have a broken nose right now."

With that I got up and made my way back to my table. I was hungry and I'm pretty sure that dude wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. I went to sit down but realized that my shirt was soaking wet. Thank god I had on a tank top. I pulled the tee shirt over my head and shoved it down in my bag. I sat down and waited for my food by reading. I could feel Eli's eyes on me and I couldn't focus. I put my book down and almost right after I got a picture text from Ali. It was the dress she had bought me, and let me tell you I wasn't happy about it. It was a one shoulder black dress, and its sides were cutout, it was body hugging and really short. UHHHHHH! Damn you Ali. I was about to reply when my food came. I placed my phone down on the table and began to eat. Right in the middle of me eating, I noticed Eli leaning in to kiss the black headed girl. Ew, I could have thrown up. The whole time he was kissing her he would look at me and give me this "game on" look. I laid money down on the table. Two can play that game. I quickly sent Ali a text telling her that I loved it. I got up and left, giving him his "game on" look right back. This game was so on and I was going to win. They had a black party at lunch today and one tonight, and I was going to make sure I was at both. I had one back dress but I needed another one.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hamptons

Chapter 10

Clare's POV:

I had found the perfect dress. It took me forever but I found it. It was like a halter top that pushed my boobs up really good. It was this blackish grayish color with sparkles all over it. It hugged my body and it had a low cleavage cut out. I was currently in the shower and it was like 11:45. The party started at 12:15 and I was super excited. I got out and put my dress on. I was in a hurry. I blow dried and curled my hair. I then matched my make up to my dress, causing me to have Smokey eyes and a nude lip stick. I slipped on my black sparkly heels and grabbed my clutch. Right as I was walking out the door, Eli was walking out of his. When he saw him I swear his eyes popped out of his head, and stayed on my breasts. I knew I could get him. I just smirked and walked down the hall, strutting my stuff the whole way. I made my way to the elevator and pressed the button. We both stood there waiting and he decided to make conversation.

Eli-"So, you…um you look nice."

Me-"I don't think nice are the words you were looking for but thanks."

The elevator doors opened and we both got in. The doors closed and took us down.

Eli-"So….how are you?"

I can't believe he's asking me this. If all I needed was a reveling dress for him to be nice to me then he's a douche.

Me-"You're really asking me that?"

Eli-"Yeah?"

Me-"Oh please, like you really care how I'm doing. You showed how much you cared this morning, and now just because I'm wearing a sexy dress you want to be nice to me. I know how you are so just save it." Right then the doors opened and I went to leave. He stopped me by grabbing my arm. I turned around and faced him.

Me-"I don't know if you forgot this morning but I don't like to be grabbed. I would remove my hand if I were you or take my fist to your face, your pick."

He let me go and I walked off. Ok yeah maybe that was a little mean but I'm tired of him being a douche. There is some niceness under that player, and I won't stand for his bullshit. I made my way through the lobby and outside to my limo. I got in and within minutes I was at the club. I got out and there were people everywhere. I called Ali on my phone and she said that her and Fiona were still getting ready. I didn't have anything else to do so I made my way to the bar, and this time I didn't get water. I was sitting there downing my drink with this good looking guy come up to the bar. He was no Eli but he was still handsome. After he sat down next to me, Eli came to get him and the same black headed girl drinks. He moved back to where the girl was standing which was on the other side of the bar from me. Eli was laughing but kept looking at me. I needed to dance but I didn't have anyone to dance with.

Guy next to me-"Hey, I'm Jake. I noticed you were alone. You're not waiting for anyone are you?"

Me-"No I'm not and I'm Clare."

Jake-"Well, I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

I took a shot of vodka and looked directly at Eli and smiled.

Me-"I'd love to."

I took Jake's hand and made our way to the dance floor. The song "Turn Me On" by David Geutta feat. Nicki Mainj was on. We moved our hips together, swaying back and forth. After a few minutes I turned around and pressed my ass into him. Eli and his date had moved closer to us at this table. They were sitting down, and while the girl was talking to Eli he would nod every so often but he kept his eyes on me. I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and his hands found my waist. I was dancing my ass off. Well I guess you could say grinding. I noticed someone waving at me from the bar; I looked up and saw that it was Ali and Fiona. I waved back and I noticed that Eli looked at the bar to see who I was waving at. Once the song was over Jake said that he had to go to the bathroom, I thanked him for the dance and told him I'd see him later. I made my way over to the bar and Ali and Fiona jumped me with questions about who he was.

Me-"He was just a guy that I met at the bar, he asked me for a dance and I gave him one. Nothing more nothing less."

Ali-"Good, cause we have a guy we want you to meet. He's really hot, oh and by the way if you're not into him I call dips because he is smoking."

Me-"Oh come one, I don't know about a blind date."

Ali-"Oh come on you'll love him. I mean at least dance with him."

Me-"Ok, I guess one dance can't hurt."

Ali-"Okay, good because here he comes."

A guy emerged from the crowd and to say he was hot was an understatement. Ali was right he was smoking but not as hot as Eli. He walked over to me and introduced himself.

_**Hey guys: ok so I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret. One night after partying Clare and Eli have sex, because they are semi drunk, but the remember it the next day. I need to know when you guys think they should do it. do you think they should do it tonight at after the black party or what? Review and let me know. And I know some one you may be like but they've only known eachother for two days, yes I realize that but I kind of want it to be early cause they were smie drunk and didn't mean to do it, but they did. Anyways just review and let me know. thanks**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Hamptons

Chapter 11

Clare's POV:

Guy-"Hi, I'm Drew Torres."

I shook his hand.

Me-"Clare Edwards."

He had dark hair that was cut above his ears, and the top was kind of spiked. He had a medium tan and bright white teeth. His was built too, he almost looked like Taylor Lautner.

Drew-"So can I get you a drink?"

Me-"Sure I'd love one." We walked over to the bar and sat down. We talked for a little bit, telling each other about ourselves. He had a brother named Adam and he just turned 21, same age as me. Adam, where have I heard that name before. I don't know, anyways we were just standing there when he asked me if I wanted to danced, I agreed. He pulled me to the dance floor and the song "You Da One" by Rihanna came on. We started grinding on one another. I think I really like him. He's sweet, nice, funny, and hot as hell even if he isn't as hot as Eli at least he isn't an asshole like Eli. I glanced over to Eli and he looked pissed. I don't know why but he looked like he could kill someone. My eyes were pulled away from Eli when Drew turned me around so we could face each other. I pulled out my "Dirty Dancing" skills. I didn't care if I was wearing a dress and I didn't care if people saw my panties, I had a buzz and I was having a good time. Before the song could even end there was a hand on mine, and I was being pulled off of Drew. I looked down at the hand and realized who's it was, Eli's. He was pulling me out of the room. I looked over at Drew and mouthed a sorry, and a be right back. He just nodded and made his way over to the bar. Eli and I were finally into a secluded hallway. He let me go and looked at me sternly.

Eli-"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

What the fuck?

Me-"I'm dancing, with you staring at me constantly I thought you would know."

Eli-"So you want me to be watching?"

I just gave him a blank stare.

Eli-"So you do want me to watching."

Me-"You can do whatever the fuck you want, I don't give a shit."

After that I walked away.

I walked back into the club, to find Ali and Fiona. I was getting tired of this place and I wanted to leave. I found Drew at the bar waiting for me.

Drew-"Is everything okay?"

Me-"Yeah, I'm just sick of this place and I need some lunch."

Drew-"Would you like to get some lunch together, I'm pretty hungry myself?"

Me-"Sure, as long as I can go back to the hotel and change out of these ridiculous shoes."

Drew-"Sure no problem."

After I got changed at the hotel we decided to head down town to a restaurant. I was wearing a blue one shoulder dress, which had a black belt that clenched in the waist; I paired it with black sandals and a simple black bag. The restaurant wasn't too busy, so we were seated quite quickly. Once we were seated I ordered sweet tea and Drew ordered Dr. Pepper.

Drew-"So what's up between you and Eli?"

Me-"Nothing."

Drew-"Oh, come on. He wouldn't take his eyes off of you when we danced and he practically dragged you off of the dance floor."

And then it came out, I told him everything that had happened. He listened, and asked questions everyone in a while. By the time I had finished we were almost done with our food.

Drew-"So you're telling me that you've only known him for two days, he saved your life, you kind of like him and he's super jealous and protective of you?"

Me-"Yeah, is that bad?"

Drew-"No."

Me-"Okay, but I don't know how he feels about me. I mean one minute he was all like "here let me carry you up to your room, after saving your life so you won't fall" and the next he was all like "I'm going to wish you a nice life, make fun of you when an asshole pours out water on you, and pull you away from the dance floor when your dancing on a guy" I don't get him."

Drew-"Well, with the way he was acting toward you I would say he likes you, and I'm pretty sure if I liked a girl as much as he likes you I wouldn't want my best friend putting the moves on her either."

Me-"Whoa whoa, wait. You're his best friend?"

He laughed and nodded.

Me-"Oh my god. I'm so terrible."

Drew-"It's whatever, you didn't know. Besides it's better that I am his friend because now I can help you out."

Me-"Help me out?"

Drew-"Yeah, he likes you a lot okay? All you have to do know is let him know how you feel."

Me-"And how do I do that?"

Drew-"Let me just tell you now, Eli doesn't have the best track record. He was hurt a few years ago and he hasn't dated since. All he does now is sleep around to fulfill his needs, but he never gets attached. If he does like you and I'm pretty sure he does, then make him chase you. Don't give it too him right away. Right now he's probably really confused."

Me-"Because of me?"

Drew-"No, because for the past few years all he's done is sleep around and he hasn't felt anything for anyone. And now he meets you, and he feels things for you. After he was hurt he told me that he thought he would never love again, so he's probably fighting the feelings so he doesn't get hurt. You need to let him know that it's not just about to sexual stuff, and that you really care about him."

Me-"And how do I do that? One minute he's all nice and the next he's flirting with a girl."

Drew-"He's only flirting with her to make you jealous to see if you really like him. He probably wants to know if you care about him or just sleeping with him. Spend time with him, get to know him, and then when he flirts with a girl, make sure he sees how it makes you feel. Don't go over there and get all mad and defend your turf, because then he'll think you only care about sleeping with him. Go somewhere quiet and sit down; then let all the emotions out. If him flirting with another girl makes you sad show that. That way when he comes looking for you he'll see that him flirting with another girl hurts your feelings. When he talks about hooking up with girls or when you see him take a girl into his room let him see how he hurt your feelings That way he'll know that your feelings for him are deep."

Me-"That does make sense. By how do I get him to hang out with me?"

Drew-"Well, tomorrow is Saturday. Adam and I are pretty tight with Ali and Fiona so how about we hang out at the beach?"

Me-"I'm pretty sure he's not that happy with me right now. If he knows I'm going to be there he might not go."

Drew-"Then we just won't tell him."

Me-"Good idea. But I do have one more question."

Drew-"Okay, what is it?"

Me-"Well, we are going to be going to the beach tomorrow and there will be a lot of half naked girls there, what do I do when he talks about how hot they are?"

Drew-"With you being there he will probably only say something about them to see your reaction, so at first show him that it pisses you off."

Me-"Well, do you think it would be a good idea to flirt with other guys?"

Drew-"Well, technically you guys aren't together so do what you want. Give him his own dose of medicine. Make him feel how it makes you feel. That way he'll know how you feel and he won't want to make you feel that anymore."

Me-"You're really good at advice."

Drew-"Thanks, so you ready to go?"

Me-"Yeah."

After fighting over who would play, and having Drew won. We walked around the mall some, saw a movie and then went back to the hotel. We had worked out "us" and decided that it was better to just be friends, mainly because after kissing we realized that the feelings just weren't there. It was all goo though because I put in a good word for Ali. It was like 6:30 when we got back to the hotel. Drew challenged me to a game of black ops and I couldn't refuse. We made our way to his room, where Eli and Adam were playing it.

Drew-"Oops I'm sorry, we can play after them."

Me-"That's fine, we can play some other day. I really need to go find my friends and get ready for our performance tonight. But thanks for the date, I had a great time."

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and the whole time I was staring at Eli. He still looked pissed.

Drew-"No problem, I'd love to do it again sometime."

Me-"Me too. I'll text you later bye."

And with that I left to get ready for that night.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hamptons

Chapter 12

Eli's POV:

I couldn't stand seeing my best friend and Clare kiss, even if she only kissed his cheek. I was furious, I got up and left; slamming the door behind me. I went to my room and took a nap. Screw this shit, tonight I was going to have a good time, and not think of Clare.

Clare's POV:

I was currently sitting in my room not doing anything, I heard Eli's door open and close a few minutes ago so I think he's home. I wonder if he would want to hang out with me. Drew did say that I should hang out with him so maybe it is a good idea. I wasn't in anything but some purple Sophie shorts with a white tank top but I thought it was decent enough. I mean he has seen me with less on. I made my way out of my room and across the hall to his. I knocked on the door before I could change my mind. I stood there for a couple minutes and he still didn't answer, I figured he either wasn't at home or was ignoring me. Oh well at least I tried. I turned and was on my way back to my room when his door opened. He was still in the clothes he had on earlier and he had major bed head; but it looked good on him. He looked sexy and inviting. What I would do to be able to call him mine. I wanted to just go up to him and kiss him, but then he would think that it was just about the sex and we couldn't have that. He had been taking a nap and I had woke him up. He didn't say anything he just stood there with his eyebrows raised waiting for me to say something.

Me-"I'm sorry, I can see that you were asleep. How stupid of me. Ummm, yeah." I turned around and was almost to my door when he spoke.

Eli-"Did you need something?"

I turned around and saw that he had taken a step out of his door way.

Me-"I um….never mind. It's fine just continue with your nap."

I turned around and went to open my door but it wouldn't. It was then that I realized that was locked out and that I had left my door key.

Me-"Damn it." I muttered under my breath, but apparently he heard me because he asked me what happened.

Me-"I just um..I just got locked out."

Eli-"Oh."

Me-"Yeah, now I have to walk all the way downstairs, oh lord and I don't even have a bra on and everyone is going to see and I can't eve-"

He interrupted me and I remembered that he was there. I guess I shouldn't have stated out loud that I didn't have a bra on.

Eli-"You could always stay in my room, and we could call and have an extra key sent up."

I looked at him hesitantly.

Me-"Um….sure I'd like that."

Eli-"Ok, come on in." He gave me a big welcoming smile.

We walked into his apartment and you could definitely tell that it was a guy's room.

There were a few dishes on the counter tops of the small kitchen. His apartment looked just like mine, but dirtier. He stood there for a few moments just rubbing the back of his neck. I wonder if he does that when he's nervous.

After a few moments of just standing there in pure awkwardness, he cleared his throat.

Eli-"Well, we can watch some T.V. if you want."

Me-"Sure." We walked over to the couch and sat down. There was a very thick atmosphere around us as if something embarrassing had happened between us. I was about to die, I couldn't stand the awkwardness between us.

Me-"So, um how are you?" He looked at me and laughed.

Eli-"I'm good I guess."

Me-"Well, that's good."

Eli-"Yeah, um maybe I should call down so you can get your key."

I didn't have time to respond because he got up and headed to his room to call down. I heard him mutter some words and then within a few minutes he was back in the living room. He didn't sit down he just stood there rubbing his neck again.

Eli-"So, I called them and they said that they would bring it up in about 30 minutes."

Me-"Oh, ok that's great."

He seemed really nervous or uncomfortable. I felt like I was invading his space. I stood up and decided that I would wait out in the hall.

Me-"I…um I don't want to invade on your privacy so I'll just wait outside."

I was on my way to the door when he stopped me."

Eli-"You don't have to. There's nothing wrong with you waiting in here."

Me-"Are you sure? Because you seem a little uncomfortable."

Eli-"Trust me I'm not uncomfortable, and it's not because you're here." I didn't get what he was getting at until he looked down and stared at my chest.

Me-"OH."

I crossed my arms over my chest and propped myself up against the kitchen and living room door jam. Well at least I knew that he was attracted to me; well not really me but my female parts. If I thought it was awkward earlier I was totally mistaken.

Me-"Um, can I use your bathroom please?"

Eli-"Sure, no problem."

He led me to his bathroom and I entered it closing the door behind me. God this couldn't get any more awkward. Not only do we barely know each other, we are in a "game" right now, and here I am in his bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I turned the water on and washed my face off. God help me through this without dying of embarrassment.

Eli's POV:

Clare was currently in my bathroom and I was in the living room pacing around like an idiot. I didn't really want to be close to her but I couldn't have let her go downstairs without a bra on could I? See that's what I get for being nice. Now I'm stuck in here with her, we don't really have anything to talk about, she doesn't have a bra on, and I really don't want to go to jail for rape. I wished they would hurry up with the key. Being around her is so intoxicating, but what can I do about it, kick her out. No, because then she would think I kicked her out for the wrong reasons. I heard her open the bathroom door and she came into the room. She just stood there looking at me and then looking around the room. She looked like she was trying to figure out something for us to talk about. She looked over to the T.V and then back to me. She got this smile on her face and I didn't know what she was smiling at. She walked closer to me.

Clare-"I challenge you to a game of Black Ops."

Was she joking? I didn't know she even knew what Black Ops was.

Me-"You play?" she walked over to the T.V and turned the game system on.

Clare-"I used to play all the time with my dad before he got so wrapped up in work and traveling. We don't really play together anymore, but I do play by myself sometimes just to remember, you know?"

Me-"Yeah."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. She handed me a remote and took one for herself and sat down. She looked over to me and smiled.

Clare-"Are you ready to get beat?"

She was trying her best to make things less awkward so I decided to go along with it.

Me-"I'm ready….to beat you."

Clare-"Psst, as if. I will dominate over you."

Me-"Like you could handle my skills."

Clare-"I always won when I played with my dad, or anyone else for that matter."

Me-"Yeah ok, whatever you say." I started up the game and we began to play. Let me just say one thing, I wasn't letting her win but she was kicking my ass. We were already on our second game and I was trying to regain my title when I got a call on my phone.

Clare's POV:

I told Eli I would beat him, but did he listen; no. Now we were on our second game because he had to "reclaim his title"; whatever some guy thing. His phone rang he looked at me like he needed permission to answer it. I nodded and just sat there as he paced around the living room and kitchen. After a few minutes there was a knock on his door. He motioned for me to answer it and I nodded. When I opened the door it was the same waiter that poured out water on me this morning. Now I wouldn't have been a bitch if he wasn't standing there with a cocky ass smirk on his face. And needless to say that he couldn't pull off that smirk if his life depended on it.

Me-"Can I help you?" and yes I was being bitchy. I was in no mood to deal with this asshole at all.

He stood there for a moment just looking me up and down, checking me out and licking his lips before he said something.

Waiter-"I'm here to let you into your room."

Me-"I'm pretty sure if you just leave the key I can let myself in."

Waiter-"Well, you see I would but we need it back."

Me-"Good, I can drop it off tonight on my way to the club."

Waiter-"That won't be necessary if I just stay here and take it after you're done with it."

I was just about to say something when Eli's voice interrupter mine.

Eli-"Look dude, she said she could do it herself, so I suggest you give her the key and she can drop it off later."

The waiter looked pissed off at Eli as Eli resumed his conversation on the phone and walked back into the kitchen not taking his eyes off the guy.

The guy stepped a little closer to me and I took half a step back. This dude was a creeper and there was no way I was going to let him get close to me. He extended his arm to hand me the key and I took it making sure not to touch him. I went to close the door but before I could he placed his shoe in the way.

Me-"If you don't want your nuts ripped off I suggest you move your foot and let me close the door."

Waiter-"Feisty aren't we? I like it, and that's no way to talk to a nice gentleman is it?"

Me-"I don't see a gentleman so I guess I can talk to you however I want."

He retch in his back pocket and handed me a card.

Waiter-"The name's Fitz. Call me later and I'll teach you how to talk to me."

He said in a suggestive way, and I practically shivered at the thought of being sexual with him. He looked down to my chest one last time before walking off, and I slammed the door leaving his intoxicating smell outside.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hamptons

Chapter 13

Clare's POV:

I slumped up against the door for what seemed like forever before snapping out of the thoughts in my head. This guy was a creeper, and what kind of name is Fitz? I felt dirty, like I had just worked out and needed a shower. I needed to cleanse myself of him. I got up off the door and walked into the kitchen. Eli was currently staring at me like I was crazy. I ripped up the card that Fitz had given me and threw it away. I then made my way back to the couch and sat down, sinking down, hiding and not wanting to be found. Eli was still chatting on the phone with who I presumed to be one of his friends. There was no other sound in the suit so I couldn't help but listen to what he was saying.

Eli-"Oh, I know right. Tonight is going to be sick."

A few moments passed and he continued.

Eli-"You bet I do. I'm loaded and packed ready for any female that comes my way."

Of course they would be talking about girls, or more like the girls they would bang. Yeah Eli was nice and cool to hang out with, but he's just like every other horn dog. All he thinks about is girls that he can sleep with. It was pathetic, and I wanted to chew him out for it; but we had made progress today and I didn't want to ruin it so I decided to just leave it alone.

Eli-"Yeah, ok well how about we meet a few minutes before it starts so we can scope out who which girls we want."

I couldn't handle hearing him talk about sleeping with other girls so I got up to leave. I walked into the kitchen and motioned to the door and that I was leaving. I was almost out of the door when I felt his hand on mine. He pulled me back a little and I turned to see him still on the phone. The look he was giving me was intense so I looked away. I may have been able to escape his stare but I couldn't escape how his skin felt against mine. I felt like a big electrical current was going through my entire body; starting in my hand and spreading.

Eli-"Yeah ok. Well I'll see you then. Bye." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

Eli-"You leaving so soon?" I pulled my hand away from his and looked him in the face.

Me-"Why do you do that?"

He looked really confused.

Eli-"Do what?"

Me-"Sleep around with so many girls?" I couldn't stand to look at him.

Eli-"Why do you sleep around with so many guys?"

I couldn't believe him.

Me-"What? I don't sleep around."

Eli-"Well, you could have fooled me."

Me-"What is that supposed to mean?"

Eli-"Oh nothing. I see what you do."

Me-"You see me do what?"

Eli-"You may not sleep around with anyone but you're a damn tease."

Me-"Excuse me?"

Eli-"First you flirt with me, then you dance with a stranger that you met at a bar, and then you dry hump and go out with my best friend. But you don't do anything with them. You're a tease."

I slapped him before I could stop myself.

Me-"I'm not a damn tease. I flirted with you because I thought I might like you, I danced with that guy because I wanted to dance and you sure weren't going to dance with me; you were too busy sticking your tongue down that whore's throat. I danced with Drew because my best friend introduced us; I didn't do it because he was your friend. And further more regardless if he was your friend or not I'll do what I want with who I want. Oh and for your information we went out as friends, because there wasn't anything there."

I walked toward the door and left. I crossed the hall and was trying to open my door when Eli followed me out there.

Eli-"It doesn't matter you're still a tease."

I turned around to face him.

Me-"Well, at least being a tease is better than sleeping around."

Eli-"Oh please it's not that much difference." I got my door opened and stood there facing him in the door way.

Me-"You see Eli that's where you're wrong, you care a lot about what people think of you and me, well I don't really give a damn."

With that I closed my door and locked it. I was tired and I needed a nap. We had made process but I just screwed it up great. I went into my bedroom and laid across my bed. I glanced over at my phone and picked it up. I had 3 missed calls from Ali and a text that was letting me know that we were performing tonight. Great, fighting with Eli takes a lot out of me, I was super tired and now I had to perform. I didn't really feel like performing but then I remembered the perfect song to sing. Tonight was going to be good.

Eli's POV:

I went back into my room, confused and stunned. Clare is not the girl I thought she was. Normally girls will just go along with what I say so we don't fight so they can get laid, but with Clare she wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings and tell me when I was being an asshole. It kind of enraged me but it also struck up my interest. It was like a love hate relationship that I couldn't get out of. She was beautiful and everything I wanted but couldn't have. It never worked out that way, life isn't that fair.

Clare's POV:

After I woke up from my nap it was like 7:30pm and I decided to go ahead and get ready even though the party didn't start until 9. After my shower I slipped on my black one shoulder dress. It had black sequins all over it and there were cutout spots all over one side. It was very form fitting and short but who really gives a fuck. All the other girls here dressed like whores so I would too. Once I had my dress and my shoes on I continued with my hair and my makeup. My makeup was pretty much the same from earlier today; I kept everything simple and soft while I had a harsh Smokey eye. I curled my hair, making sure every curl was perfect. I decided to pin one side up, and since my hair was super short it added a soft touch that wasn't really dramatic. I decided not to take a clutch, I was going to be on and off stage and I would just end up losing it or leaving it somewhere. I was done with time to spare and I was bored. I decided to head down to the bar and get something to eat. I finally decided on a grilled chicken salad when none other than Fitz came up and sat down next to me ignoring my request to be left alone. God, will this boy ever quit? I didn't pay any attention to him as I ate my salad. Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave me alone. I was sitting there minding my own business when he decided to try to get a little close and personal.

Fitz-"So why are you down here all alone?"

Me-"Well, if you're dumb enough and can't see that I'm eating then you need some help."

He just ignored my comment.

Fitz-"So, I heard that you're performing tonight. I can't wait to see you up there on that stage shaking it."

Oh hell no, he was crossing shallow waters.

Me-"Excuse me?"

Fitz-"Yeah just watching you gets me super hard."

Oh my god. I couldn't even; I was shocked to say the least. I told the bar tender to put it on my bill and I got up and walked away. I was in the process of walking out of the hotel when I was grabbed by Fitz.

Me-"Don't touch me."

I pulled away but he wouldn't let go. I was hoping that Eli would pop up out of nowhere and save the day but I knew I had to do this one on my own.

Fitz-"You know, you're starting to piss me off with your smart mouth. Someone needs to teach you when to shut up."

He pulled back like he was going to hit me but before he could I ducked down which caused him to let me go. Before he could react I kicked him in the nuts. When he fell to his knees I then punched him in the face. A bunch of people came over to see what was going on. Mr. Hampton being one of them demanded to know what this was about.

Me-"This asshole you have working for you has come on to me and touched me more than once after I clearly stated that I wasn't interested."

Mr. Hampton looked down to Fitz who was bleeding on the floor. He snapped his fingers and two big ass security guys came over and picked him up.

Mr. Hampton-"You're fired. Now leave."

Fitz-"But I didn't do anything. She's crazy."

That's when I heard the familiar voice, it was Eli.

Eli-"Mr. Hampton if I will, I was a witness to several of this accounts of sexual harassment."

Mr. Hampton-"Is that so. Well Fitz you heard me. You no longer work here, so I don't want to see you anywhere near Clare or my resort. Take him out of here." With that the guards pulled him away. I was glad that was over with. I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Mr. Hampton ordered people to leave, and that there was nothing to see here. People scattered but the two that remained were Mr. Hampton himself and Eli.

Mr. Hampton-"Are you okay Clare. I hope he didn't hurt you."

Me-"No, I'm fine. I'm just glad I took that kick boxing class a few years ago for safety." I laughed and he did to.

Mr. Hampton-"Well, then I apologize for everything and I can't wait to see you perform tonight."

Me-"Really sir, it wasn't your fault. How would you know that you had a creeper working for you? And I can't wait to perform either. I hope you enjoy it."

Mr. Hampton-"Me too, well I must be going now, but see you there. Bye."

With that the beefy man left. Eli had a weird look on his face, one that I didn't like.

Eli-"Are you okay?"

Me-"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I think he's the one who will be feeling it tomorrow."

Eli-"I'm sorry, I can't believe I didn't get here sooner."

Me-"Eli it's not your responsibility to look after me. I can take care of myself." With that I left. I didn't want to stand there and listen to him crack joke and tell me that I need to be more careful. I mean it's not like I asked Fitz to stalk me, he just did. I continued on my way outside where my limo was waiting. Once I got in I cleared my head. I had a show to put on and I wasn't going to worry myself to death over shit that didn't matter.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hamptons

Chapter 14

Clare's POV:

To say the crowd was huge would be an understatement. We had never preformed for so many people. I pulled my head back in from peaking out and heard Ali wheezing. Ali unlike Fiona and I had major stage fright. Fiona and I never got scared or nervous, however Ali did.

Me-"It'll be okay. We're going to kick ass like always and besides the songs are pretty short so we'll be fine, just breathe." She took a few deep breaths.

Ali-"I think I'll be fine. Let's just do this and get this over with."

We were all in our places and ready to rock when the curtains rose.

Me-"Hey out there. How's everyone doing tonight." Everyone cheered.

Me-"Good, I see that we got a lot more fans since last time. We welcome you with open arms. Tonight we will be singing "Bad Reputation" and "I Love Rock n Roll" hope you guy love it." _**(I don't own any Joan Jett songs , I just love her and her music.)**_

The music started and I was in my zone.

~Bad Reputation~

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's_

_What I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good_

_When I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care_

_If ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble_

_There's no communication_

_An' everyone can say_

_What they want to say_

_It never gets better anyway_

_So why should I care_

_'Bout a bad reputation anyway_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past_

_It's a new generation_

_An' I only feel good_

_When I got no pain_

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

_An' I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not_

_Not me, not me_

When I finished the song I looked at Eli who was in the first row and smiled. Take that! hahaha. The music started for the next song and I was only just getting pumped.

_~I Love Rock n Roll~_

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine _

_I knew he must a been about seventeen _

_The beat was goin' strong _

_Playin' my favorite song _

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me _

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come and take your time and dance with me _

_Ow! _

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name _

_That don't matter, he said, _

_'Cause it's all the same _

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

_An' next we were movin' on _

_He was with me, yeah me _

_Next we were movin' on _

_He was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_Ow! _

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

_Next we were movin' on _

_He was with me, yeah me, _

_An we'll be movin' on _

_An' singin' that same old song _

_Yeah with me, singin' _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with _

_I love rock n' roll _

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

The song ended and this time when I looked at Eli he was smiling at me. that has to be the first time I have ever seen him smile I real smile and not that smirk.

Me-"How did you guys like those?"

The crowd screamed.

Me-"Good. Do you guys want more?"

The screamed even louder.

Me-"We are giving you a sneak peak special hearing of our new song "Do You Wanna Touch Me". It's not out yet but we hope you like it.

_**(Author's Note: this is another Joan Jett song but this one is the glee version.)**_

_~Do You Wanna Touch Me~_

_We've been here too long _

_Tryin' to get along _

_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy _

_I'm a natural ma'am _

_Doin' all I can _

_My temperature is runnin' high _

_Cry at night _

_No one in sight _

_An' we got so much to share _

_Talking's fine _

_If you got the time _

_But I ain't got the time to spare _

_Yeah _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_There, yeah _

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah _

_Every girl an' boy _

_Needs a little joy _

_All you do is sit an' stare _

_Beggin' on my knees _

_Baby, won't you please _

_Run your fingers through my hair _

_My, my, my _

_Whiskey and rye _

_Don't it make you feel so fine _

_Right or wrong _

_Don't it turn you on _

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where? _

_There, oh yeah oh yeah_

_Do ya Do ya_

_Yeah oh yeah oh yeah _

_Do ya Do ya_

_Do you wanna touch Do you wanna touch me there_

_Do you wanna touch Do you wanna touch me there_

_My My My Do you wanna touch me there_

_Want to touch me_

_Come on yeah you know you wanna do it_

_Touch me there_

_Yeah My My Touch me_

_My My My My My yeah yeah_

_Touch me there You know where_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _

_Yeah oh Yeah Oh Yeah _

_You know where_

_Yeah Oh yeah oh yeah_

That has got to be one of our favorites. I was smiling, and Eli was smirking.

Me-"How did you like that one?"

They screamed.

Me-"Thanks, we might do some more later but for right now let's just party and have fun."

We got off stage and went to the bar to get something to drink. At first I got a big glass of water, but then I took some shots. I noticed that Eli was standing on down the bar, watching me very closely. I noticed him drinking a coke. My first thought was that maybe he was mixing it with coke and rum but the more he watched me the more I began to think that he wasn't drinking at all. It looked like he was keeping count of how many drinks I had. After a few I wanted to dance, but I didn't have anyone to dance with, so I continued drinking. I drunk a lot and I was wasted. Well I wasn't really wasted I was more drunk than wasted. After a few more shots Eli came over to me and proceeded to talk to me.

Eli-"I think you need to slow down."

Me-"Who are you my mother?"

I looked around and noticed that Ali and Fiona were gone, they were probably dancing or hooking up with someone.

Eli-"You need to go back to the hotel."

I guess he was right but I still wanted to party.

Me-"Dance with me."

I pressed my ass into him and started moving. I didn't get to move that much because he put his hands on my waist and made me stop; turning me around to face him.

Eli-"No, I'm taking you back to the hotel."

I noticed that they were doing body shots at the bar and I wanted to do one.

Me-"Fine, I'll go back with you if you do a body shot off of me."

He looked at me sternly but he knew how stubborn I was.

Eli's POV:

God what is this girl thinking. Does she want me to jump her? She wants me to do a body shot off of her.

Me-"Fine you can do a body shot, but I'm not doing it." I figured that they would just pour some liquor on her and have someone drink it off. She hopped up on the bar and pulled her dress over her head and threw it at me. I was glad that it was late and Mr. Hampton was already gone and there weren't any cameras. She was wearing black lace boy short panties with a matching bra. Oh lord.

Me-"Clare come on. Don't do this."

She looked at me and smirked.

Clare-"I want to." She laid down on the bar. The bartender gave her a lime to hold in her mouth, sprinkled some salt from her neck between her breasts and down to her belly button, and then finally he poured some liquor in her belly button. I didn't know it was going to be this kind of shot, and I definitely didn't want some strange guy licking her body. I had no choice but to do it myself, but I wasn't complaining. This guy was close to licking her when I intervened.

Me-"I'll do it." I then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Me-"I don't want some stranger licking you okay."

She just smiled, hell this is what she wanted to begin with.

i pulled away from her head and then down to her belly button. I barely sucked the liquor out and barley licked any salt. Then I took the lime from her mouth, ate it and then took out the peel.

Me-"Okay, let's go."

Clare-"Oh, come one Eli, you didn't do it right."

Every guy at the bar was telling me that I did it like a pussy. And then I had Clare telling me I did it wrong and that she wouldn't leave until I did it right. Damn it.

The bartender reapplied everything and waited for me to go.

I bent down to her belly button and sucked all the liquor out. I then stuck my tongue down in there to make sure it was all out. I pressed my tongue above her navel and licked all the way up, between her breasts and up to her neck. I then took the lime from her mouth and ate it. I was nervous to do it especially when she watched me the whole time. I do have to admit that it was exotic but nerve-wracking. She smiled and sat up.

Me-"Okay, time to go."

She play rolled her eyes.

Clare-"Okay."

I helped her down off of the bar, and put her dress on her. We then made our way out to the limo. We climbed in and made our way to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hamptons

Chapter 15

Clare's POV:

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. Before I opened my eyes I felt around, I was in a bed. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that it was dark. Surely it isn't still dark outside. I was up too late for it to be dark, and surely I didn't sleep in that late. I looked around to the windows and noticed that they had black curtains over them. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and noticed that it was roughly 10:30am. Uhhhhhh. I didn't want to get up. But I had a big day…at the beach. I tried to remember what happened and came up with nothing. I do remember something about a body shot, and Eli. I took a deep breath and realized that I smelled like him. What the hell? On the bedside table there were 2 aspirins and a glass of water. There was also a note.

~The Note~

_Good morning, don't freak out. Everything is fine. No we didn't have sex, yes you drunk a lot last night and yes you did body shots. Just come downstairs and meet me for breakfast._

_Eli_

Oh lord, I did body shots? Fuck. I took the 2 aspirins and got out of bed. I got dressed in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a tee shirt. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to make sure I looked presentable. I brushed through my hair and walked downstairs. I found him sitting at a booth, with everything already ordered. I sat down and was surprised that he got everything right.

Me-"How did you know?"

Eli-"We did run into each other during breakfast here before, I take notes."

I thanked him and began to eat.

Me-"Listen I just want to thank you for everything last night, making sure I got home okay; that was really nice. And just so you know I hardly ever get wasted and never even close to drunk. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just tired of everything; I just wanted to cut loose and have fun."

Eli-"I get it, been there done that."

Me-"I didn't do anything really embarrassing did I?"

He blushed and rubbed his neck.

Me-"Omg was it that bad?"

I buried my face in my hands and peeked through them at him.

Eli-"Well, they were doing body shots at the bar, and well you kind of black mailed me into doing one off of you so you would come back to the hotel with me. At first I wasn't going to do it. so you go on the bar, took your dress off and laid down so they could put, liquor in your belly button, salt from your navel all the way between your breasts up to your neck and then they put a lime in your mouth."

Me-"Oh god. This is bad. I bet I had some nasty horn dog guy licking my body ewwwww oh lord."

To say that I was mortified was an understatement.

Eli-"Well, actually I…..I licked it off of you."

I know I turned red. I could feel the heat radiating from my face and neck.

Me-"I'm soo sorry. But I am kind of relieved. I'd rather you lick me then some stranger."

Eli-"Yeah, this guy was about to do it but I stopped him. I figured you wouldn't want some stranger licking you, even if you were wasted."

We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. We were done eating and we had nothing to do.

Me-"Thank you. It means a lot."

Eli-"No problem."

I was about to ask him what he was doing today when Ali came through the doors. She practically ran over to me.

Ali-"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere. We are leaving in like an hour so you need to get your little ass upstairs, take a shower, pack your stuff and get down here by 11:30."

Me-"Ok."

I gave Eli a sorry look and he smiled. I pulled out money from my pocket but he stopped me.

Eli-"I got it."

Me-"Are you sure? It's really no problem."

Eli-"Yeah, I'm sure."

Me-"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded and smiled before I was pulled away by Ali.

I was currently sitting in the limo waiting for Ali and Fiona to hurry up. I had all most stuff in a beach bag. I was wearing a bright blood red string bikini, with a white see through bathing suit cover over it, I paired it all with red flip flops. I was ready to go. I kept my makeup simple because we were going to be at the beach today. All I had on was water proof foundation, face powder, a little bit of eyeliner and some mascara, all water proof. I mean I didn't want to get in the water, have it run and end up looking like a gothic emo person. I was about to say forget it and go back to my room when Ali and Fiona came barging through the door. They got in and explained to me that Ali couldn't find her Gucci sunglasses. I didn't even comment, we left going on our way to the beach.

~Later At The Beach~

It wasn't as packed as I thought it was going to be. There were hardly any people there but I did notice some girls in bathing suits skimpier than mine running around. We got out of the limo and before we could find the perfect spot we ran into Drew.

Me-"Hey Drew, what's up?"

Drew-"Nothing much. The guys are in the water throwing a football, our stuff is over there if you want to go put your things down, I was just about to go get drinks. What can I get you guys?" Ali and Fiona got some kind of mixed drink and all I got was water, I was done with drinking for a while. After Drew left we made our way over to their stuff. I laid my towel out on the lounge chair. I noticed Eli out in the water but I didn't look at him. He was staring again and I didn't want to look at him and call him out on it. I slipped my flip flops off and pushed them up under my chair. I pulled my curly hair out of the mini pony tail that it was in and shook it out. I then grabbed the bottom of my bathing suit cover and pulled it off. I threw it in my bag and walked over to the water, Ali and Fiona came with. Fiona engaged in conversation with Adam, while me and Ali just stood there feeling the water. Apparently Drew was coming up behind me because Eli called out to him to catch the football. It flew right by my head but before it passed me I caught it. All the guys looked at me surprised.

Me-"Who's up for a game? Girls against guys?"

They all agreed, so we spread out on the beach. After about 10 minutes of playing Eli excused himself to go talk to this bleach headed bimbo. We couldn't play without him so we called it a game and the girls won. We all made our way into the water while Eli flirted his ass off. I think he could tell I was watching. Drew swam over to me and asked me how I was doing.

Me-"Oh other than the fact that he's purposely flirting with her to make me jealous, not too good."

Drew-"Remember what I said; give it right back to him." He swam away and made his way over to tickle Ali. Damn them and their perfect flirting. I got out of the water and made my way over to my chair. Before I could even get there this guy dodged a football and poured out this mixed drink on me.

Me-"Damn it!"

Guy-"I'm soo sorry. It was an accident, are you okay?"

I looked up and noticed that it was Jake.

Me-"It's really no problem. It was an accident like you said."

He smiled and I returned it. I grabbed my water bottle that was on my chair and opened it pouring it out all over me. Jake just stared in awe and out of the corner of my eye so was Eli.

Me-"So I was wondering if you might want to hang with me and my friends, unless you have somewhere you need to be."

Jake-"I don't have anywhere to be."

Me-"Awesome."

I looked over and saw that Eli and the Blond girl where now sitting on the ground talking. I noticed that he was trying to focus on her but he kept getting pulled away because of me. Good, maybe he'll feel how I've felt every time he flirts with a girl.

There was a Dj out on the beach who was doing karaoke. I yelled over to Ali and Fiona.

Me-"Hey guys, you want to do some karaoke?"

They yelled and agreed. I grabbed Jake's hand and we made our way over to the stage. Eli noticed us moving and apparently he asked the girl if she wanted to come watch because there they both were front row along with all our other friends. Ali, Fiona and I went back stage.

Me-"Guys, do you think you could be backup singers for me?"

Fiona-"Of course."

Ali-"Sure, as long as I don't have to sing some high long note."

We all laughed. They all knew about my plan to make Eli jealous and they were going to help me.

Me-"I was thinking we could sing "Like it like that" by Hot Chelle Ray?"

They agreed and we went out on stage. The music started and I was ready to give it my all.

~_Like It Like That~_

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

_Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_

_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make us girls take it all off_

_They like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_

_Oh, everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_

_Whistle as the boys walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)_

_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make us girls take it all off_

_They like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody,_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

I totally forgot that there was a rapping part but just before I came on Drew hopped up on stage and rapped it like a pro.

_Oh the homie brought the booze_

_I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_

_We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_

_Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_

_And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_

_In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone_

_You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack_

_And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

_I'm max faded at my grandma's house_

_And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_

_I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that_

_Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_

_Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar_

_I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

_You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_

_With the seat back, playin in the back, like_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make us girls take it all off_

_They like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that! [x2]_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that..._

_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_I like it like that_

_**(Author's Note: I don't own "Like it like that" I just used it. also I did change some of the words. Three girls are supposed to be singing it. so I changed the "Damn sun's so hot make the girls take it all off, I like it like that." to "Damn sun's so hot make us girls take it all of, They like it like that." I changed it so its like the girls says that "they"meaning the guys like it when they take it off. thanks **_


	16. Chapter 16

The Hamptons

Chapter 16

Clare's POV:

When the song ended everyone cheered for us to do another. I'm not trying to sound awesome, but every time we preformed everyone always wanted us to do more; it was pretty awesome. Jake ran to the refreshment shack and got us all a bottle of water. By the time he came back we had decided to song "Tonight Tonight" by Hot Chelle Ray.

~_Tonight Tonight~_

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

_And it kinda looks just like you_

_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Its you and me and were runnin this town_

_And its me and you and were shakin the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_

_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_

_Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_Its my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_Its my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

The song ended and everyone cheered. We thanked them for their support and made our way off the stage. After we thanked everyone we made our way back over to our stuff. Ali, Drew, Fiona and Adam resumed their position in the water while Eli and the blonde followed them in. Jake and I were currently standing next to the guys stuff when Eli wrapped his arm around the blonde that did it for me. Jake picked up the football and tossed it up and caught it. He did it again but instead of him catching it this time I caught it and ran off with it; he chased after me. I was almost out of his reach when he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up spinning me around. I screamed and Eli turned around like he was ready to kill. He seems really protective over me; I wonder why. Anyways Jake was tickling me and I was doing everything I could to get away from him. I don't know how but Jake managed to take the ball from me and run off. I ran after him and when I got close enough I tackled him to the ground. I straddled him and pinned his arms about his head.

Me-"HA! What now?"

Right then he flipped us so that he was on top of me and pinned my arms above me head.

Jake-"HA! Right back at you." After a few moments he got off of me and we got up to join the others in the water. We had been there for a few hours now and we were getting pretty tired.

Me-"Hey guys you want to head out and get something to eat?"

Everyone replied with a yes.

Jake-"I know where a good pizza place is."

Everyone agreed. We all got our stuff and were heading to the car when I noticed that Eli wasn't around. I told the guys I would meet up with them in the limo. I heard some giggles from behind the changing room so I walked over there and saw the blonde girl pushed up against the wall and Eli's tongue going down her throat. Ew. I suddenly got the urge to tackle the girl to the ground and rip her fake hair out but I stopped myself.

Me-"I know you're busy, but we are going to get something to eat. If you want to come then come on, if not presume what you're doing."

I walked away after that all the way to the limo. After a few minutes of us all waiting Eli and the blonde girl climbed in. When they sat down I ended up sitting between Eli and Fiona, but I got up and moved so I could sit right next to Jake. Eli wrapped his arms around the girl and stared right at me while he did it too, so I took Jake's hand in mine and smiled genuinely at Jake. He smiled back and then kissed me on the forehead. Eli's hand gripped his knee. I was happy to see that he was finally feeling like what he made me feel. The rest of the ride to the pizza parlor was quiet and awkward. Everyone in the limo knew how I felt for Eli except Eli and Jake. Once we got there we climbed out and I slipped on my bathing suit cover, and flip flops. The guys all put on shirts and we all tried to make ourselves look decent. Inside we all sat down next to our partners. Ali and Drew, Fiona and Adam, Eli and the whore, and Jake and I. this should be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

The Hamptons

Chapter 17

Clare's POV:

Lunch wasn't that bad, except for the constant death stares and whispers between Eli and his whore. One by once the couple branched off and left, starting with Ali and Drew, then Fiona and Adam and now only Eli, Jake, me and the blonde girl were left. Another thing that's weird was that Eli didn't even introduced us to the girl. We were done so Jake got up to pay with everyone's money, and Eli's girl had to go to the bathroom. I was standing near the door when Eli walked up to me.

Eli-"I can't wait to get back to the hotel."

At first I was curious.

Me-"Why?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

Eli-"Because she's going to show me her pierced tits." I do believe my mouth dropped and everything. I should have know it was going to be for a reason like that.

Me-"Well, me and Jake have things to do too."

Eli-"Yeah ok."

Me-"He has to show me something." I noticed Jake walking over to us so I had to make this quick.

Eli-"Yeah like what?"

Me-"Like his big hard cock." With that I took Jake's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant.

We got in the limo and were on our way back to the hotel when he started questioning me.

Jake-"Ok, what is going on between you and Eli?"

I had to tell him, so I did. I thought he was going to be mad, but surprisingly he wasn't. He was cool with the whole thing, and he even offered to help me; so we made up a plan.

Once we got back to the hotel we noticed that Eli and the blonde were getting out of their car as our elevator doors were closing. We had to hurry to make this work. This will teach Eli that I'm not a tease. We practically ran to my door and positioned ourselves. Jake had me pinned up against the wall, and we were ready. As soon as we heard the elevator door open we began kissing. It was really heated but neither of us felt anything. He was kissing my neck and I barely opened my eye to see Eli and the blonde girl peeking around the hallway corner. I started moaning. I brought my mouth back to Jake's and ripped his shirt open. He pulled my bathing suit cover down and groped my boob. Normally I would be opposed to doing this with someone I just met, but I could trust him and this was for a good cause. I moaned a little louder than before. Then Jake picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved us over so we were up against the door. He opened the door with my room key and moved us inside, then slammed it. In the process we ended up falling down. We pulled apart fast and jumped up making our way back to the door to look through the peep hole. Eli was unlocking his door and opened it but before he went in he turned to the girl. He said something that we couldn't hear and a few minutes later she slapped him and left. Ouch that had to hurt. Before he went into his apartment he looked over to my room and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from his eye. Ok now I felt bad. Shit how do we fix this?

Jake-"We did pretty good." He retch over and brushed the hair out of my face. he then took my chin and pulled me too him and kissed me. What is he doing? This was so not part of the plan. I pushed him away.

Me-"What are you doing? The plan is over and done."

Jake-"Well, did you actually think that you could get me all worked up and not help me out? Besides I did you a favor now you owe me." Before he could come at me again I slapped him in the face.

Me-"I trusted you."

Jake-"Yeah and it was your fault to trust someone after only a day." He came at me again so I punched him.

Jake looked at me like I was crazy. I took him, opened the door and threw him out.

Me-"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Jake-"Come on babe don't be like that." Jake stepped toward me trying to embrace me. I swear I heard Eli's door unlock.

Me-"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEPER!"

Jake grabbed me a forced his mouth over mine, and I fought back. I tried pushing him off me but I couldn't. He pushed me up against my door; pushing me and gripping at my clothes. His hand came around to my neck and untied my bikini. He was pressed up against me so nothing showed but still. He was about to stick his hands in my bottoms when Eli cam bounding out of the door. Eli pulled him off of my and threw him up against the other wall; I was thankful for that because it gave me time to pull up and retie my top. Eli was punching and punching. He kept going until I had to stop him out of fear that he might kill Jake. I pulled at Eli begging him to stop. He finally let Jake go and he fell to the floor. He was bleeding but not as bad as I expected.

Eli-"Get the fuck out of here."

I watched as Jake left but not before calling me a stupid ugly bitch. I couldn't help it, the tears poured down before I could stop them. Maybe I am going about this all wrong. Not only was I upset about all of this but I was also upset because I realized that I was locked outside of my room. I slummed down to the floor and cried. Eli came over to comfort me but I swatted him away. He said something about going to call for another key and then he disappeared into his room. I wasn't really scared about someone coming and hurting me, there were only two rooms and they were ours. Before Eli could come back and before I could pull myself together I was asleep.

_**Major Author's Note: ok so I don't know if I'm really happen with how this came out, but crazy shit happens sometimes. Ok I know it may seem like Clare has a lot of stalkers and creepers but trust me I didn't mean for it to come out like that. good thing there will be no more Jake. Ok so I need some help. Clare and Eli will be having sex in this story, but I'm a little cloudy on how I'm going to do that part. I can have them kiss and then later on have sex, or they can spill their feelings, kiss and then get it on. Now I have another question when should I make all of this happen. Should they kiss today or should it be postponed? Please review and leave your opinions cause I'm really desperate right now. Thanks **_


	18. Chapter 18

The Hamptons

Chapter 18

Clare's POV:

I woke up in a bed surrounded by Eli's smell. I breathed in and held it there for a moment. He smelled so good. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that they were swollen from crying so much. I was going about this the wrong way. This wasn't the way to get the guy I wanted, I needed a new approach. I was tired and wanted to go back to sleep so I rolled over but I was stopped by something. When I reopened my eyes all I could see was a cascade of black hair. At first I was still and stiff but then I moved my head so I could see all of him. Unlike me, he was lying on top of the covers with a simple sheet covering him and he was shaking. I lifted the sheet and discovered that he was wearing only a thin white tee shirt and boxers. I moved out from under my covers and noticed that I was in a black dead hand tee shirt but I still had my bathing suit on under it from earlier. Wait , was it still today? I looked at the clock and noticed that I was 9:45am. Nope it was the next day. So that meant that I spent the night here. Well at least he was gentleman enough to give me a shirt. I shook him a little trying to get him to wake up. He breathed deeply and rolled over facing me. He stretched and opened his eyes.

Me-"Goodmorning, you're cold, how about you get under all the covers, warm up and I'll get the coffee." He just smiled and I climbed out of bed.

I made my way to the kitchen and I was startled when I found breakfast on the kitchen table. I walked over to the trays and found a note.

~The Note~

Sir,

Here is everything that you ordered and we had it here right on time at 9:30am. It was all put on your tab, please enjoy.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I picked up the tray and walked back into the bedroom. I sat it down on the bed next to Eli. He looked at me and smiled. He had managed to get under all the covers. I just stood there for a moment before speaking.

Me-"Well, thanks for everything. I'll be going now."

I turned around and went to leave.

Eli-"Don't go. I ordered us breakfast. I got your favorite."

I smiled and turned back around.

Me-"I just figured that it was something you always did; you know order breakfast in the mornings. I wasn't going to intrude."

Eli-"You wouldn't be intruding even if I only ordered breakfast for me, which I would never do. You didn't eat dinner last night, you must be hungry; and I did order your favorite."

It was true, I glanced down to the tray on the bed and noticed that he had my favorite right down to a t. Blueberry pancakes, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. There were also eggs, and bacon. He was super sweet. He could have just ordered anything but he took the time to remember my favorite breakfast.

Me-"Ok, well do you want to sit at the table?"

Eli-"Well, if you want. But I was thinking that we could have breakfast in bed."

Me-"Ok, sure."

We ended up staying in bed for 2 hours watching reruns of old movies, and then we ended up just spending the day together. At about 11:30 we decided to take showers and met back up for lunch. We had lunch at the restaurant at the hotel. We stayed there for about an hour and a half and then made our way downtown and just walked around. We saw a movie and when that was over it was time for dinner. We decided on Chinese. It was a delicious dinner. After dinner we headed back to the hotel. It was party night as usual but I didn't feel like partying so I just stayed in my room. I watched a couple of movies and went to bed. Everything was perfect, just as it should be.

Eli's POV:

I was in my room watching T.V when I realized how serious things between Clare and I had gotten. She was amazing and I cared about her, probably more than I should. I knew I had to back off a little. We were getting too attached and that wouldn't work. We couldn't get close, it would mess everything up. I liked her but I couldn't get close; I couldn't get hurt again. This wasn't fair. You put your heart out there, it gets torn apart and then you can never trust again. I liked her a lot but I couldn't put my heart out there. So many girls use me for sex, not that I mind, but it still hurts. I sleep with so many girls you would think that at least one of them would like me for me, but they don't. I guess I can't blame them; I do lead them on for sex and nothing more but still. Oh well I guess this is how my life would be from now on. I guess I would just continue the "hump and dump". I'm not lucky enough to find true love. With Julia I thought that what we had was true love, but after what she did to me I realized that it wasn't. I loved her so much and she did that to me. I mean was my love not enough? I guess not, but we have to move on one day right? I guess that day's not today or any day soon for me. I'll just see how things go, but for right now my old self is coming back. And that means having sex with girls who I will never see again.

Clare's POV:

The next week was really slow and terrible. After the day that Eli and I spent together he went right back to his asshole self. I don't know if I did something or what but he changed back. It was almost like we hadn't even gone out or spent any time together. It was almost like our friendship didn't exist; and it sucked. Every time I tried to talk to him he wouldn't look at me and then he either changed the subject or completely stopped talking to me. It wasn't just that he changed the subject, but when he stopped talking to me he was rude; always making some smartass comment about what I was talking about. I didn't like it and several times I felt like knocking his freaking head off. No one should talk to a woman that way but it seemed like he didn't have a problem doing it. I did, not only was it disrespectful but it hurt my feelings. I thought he cared but I guess not. He wasn't even this mean to me when we first met. He was kind of flirty and annoying but now he was just plain being an ass. I was so close to calling him out on it but Drew continued to tell me that he was only doing that to get my attention and that I should ignore it and give it right back to him. I have no idea if he's right or not, but every time I gave it right back to Eli he seemed like he didn't care. He didn't look at me when I danced on the floor with other guys, he didn't stop me from drinking, he didn't take me to my room when I got too drunk to walk, and he didn't look at me when he was with another girl. Maybe he wasn't into me, maybe he liked those kind of girls; and may I be frank? But I hated dressing like a slut. I missed my shorts that covered my asss cheeks, shirts that covered my boobs, and shoes that didn't kill my feel and challenge my balance every time I took a steep in them. Don't get me wrong I liked that attention that I got when I wore that stuff but it just wasn't me. I missed being myself. If a guy really likes me he'll like me for me, not for the slutty clothes that I have been wearing. I guess that's why this morning when I woke up I took a shower, collected my thoughts and dressed like myself. I kept the makeup simple and natural and I curled my hair like I always did. I put on a purple long sleeved top, with a sweet curve neckline that had a little bow between the boobs; it collected under the bust area with a piece of purple lace. I paired it with worn in Capri jeans, and black converse. After I was ready I took all the slutty clothes that I had bought and shoved them in the bottom drawer on the dresser. I then grabbed my Marc by Marc Jacobs Natasha Black Leather Cross Body Bag, my journal; I needed to let some of this stuff out, and headed downstairs. I felt great and I looked like myself. I was tired of dancing on guys who I didn't know. All these fashionable slutty clothes were bullshit. I didn't need to look like a whore to get attention and I wasn't going to. I headed down to the restaurant to get some breakfast. As soon as I was seated I got out my journal and started writing.

_~Journal Entry~_

_Hey Journal, _

_I haven't been writing for the last week and I have to tell you why. I admit that for the last week not only have I been in the Hamptons, but I've been wearing slutty things to get the guy I like to notice me. How desperate is that? I can't believe that I let myself go this far. Yeah I like him a lot but if he doesn't like me for me, and only likes me for the slutty clothes I wear then he isn't the one for me. I need a guy who is going to love me for me, not for what I wear. I just hope he likes me for me. I've never felt this way about a guy. Yes, I have dated before. And yes I did have sex once but it was a big mistake and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I wasn't anything that I thought it was going to be, maybe because he didn't really love me; he just used me. My mom has told me that it's the most personal and loving thing that can ever happen between someone you love. She told me that sex and making love is too different things. Sex can be meaningless with no connections, but making love is something special. She said that making love is supposed to be one with the one you love. The two people who make love are supposed to love each other truly. She told me a lot of things that day, but one thing that she told me always sticks. She told me that the most important thing is that, before you make love, you need to be 100% sure that you love the person and that they love you back, that making love is something very special and that it's something you should cherish; something that you only share with that special person. After I had sex I felt kind of mad with myself. I loved him, and I thought he loved me but he didn't; he just used me. I felt like I had sold myself short, that I had given up my virginity for some guy who didn't love me. I told my mom and she told me that I shouldn't be so hard on myself. That it wasn't good that he used me but I didn't know. She told me that even though I didn't have virginity anymore that I would still be able to share something special with that special person once I found them, and I believe her. I think Eli is that special person, but I don't like he asshole side. He is this wonderful, sweet, caring and perfect guy, but when he's mean it's different. When he's mean he's not the guy I like. I just hope he feels something for me, I'm so tired of meeting a guy who I like and they use me. I know what it felt like to be with all of those players, but with Eli it's different. He makes me feel more alive, more safe. He's just so pe-"_

I was interrupted when the black headed boy sat down at my booth.


	19. Chapter 19

The Hamptons

Chapter 19

Clare's POV:

I was sitting in my booth writing when Eli decided to sit down without permission. I quickly shut my journal so he couldn't see what I was writing.

Me-"Can I help you?"

Eli-"Looking like a prude today are we?"

I couldn't believe what he just said; my mouth dropped.

Eli-"Your other outfits were so sexy, but this…..you just look like a grandma."

Me-"Fuck you."

With that being said I got up, got my things and left. How dare he say something so rude and hateful about me. As soon as I was outside I propped myself up against the building and tried to catch my breath. I didn't realize that I was breathing hard until I stopped walking. I looked down to my journal and to what I had just written. I began to feel the tears gather in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, at least not yet. I gathered the two pages that I had written and ripped them out. I crumpled them up and threw them in the nearest garbage can. I walked away and decided to go downtown. I guess I could just walk around and look. I mean I could call Alia and Fiona and ask them to hang out but Ali was too busy with Drew and Fiona was too busy with Adam. I'm really happy for all of them. They have found perfect happy relationship. It took me about 25 minutes to get all the way into downtown. There wasn't many people out and I figured that they must still be in the bed from partying or at the beach. I didn't want to be at the hotel, and I didn't want to be at the beach; I didn't really know where I wanted to be. I guess I was just looking for somewhere to go that wouldn't remind me of Eli, and this past week. I decided that since I had spend so much money on slutty clothes that I would buy me some appropriate clothing. I was in a small boutique looking at sundresses when I got a call from my dad.

~Phone Call~

Me-"Hey, dad how's work?"

Dad-"Ehhh, it's okay. How are you and Ali?"

Me-"Well, were doing good. Oh Ali brought along Fiona as a surprise for me. We've been playing a few songs every other night."

Dad-"Really? That's wonderful. I hope you're having a good time."

Me-"It's ok."

Dad-"I understand. I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm going to be gone for at least another week or two."

Me-"Oh, really? Is there something wrong?"

Dad-"No, just extra work stuff. Corporate just wants to make sure that the deal is good, and that everything is in place."

Me-"Oh, ok."

Dad-"Yeah, I know that the Fashion week is over next week, but I was just thinking that you might want to stay there a little longer. You could get some extra sun, go swimming."

Me-"I was actually thinking that I would just go back home, I'm kind of tired of this place."

Dad-"Oh, well you know you could always go somewhere else."

Right then an idea popped in my mind.

Me-"Anywhere?"

Dad-"Yeah it wouldn't be a problem."

Me-"Well, there was this one place I was wondering about."

Dad-"Really where?"

Me-"Well, you know how I have been volunteering, and working. Well I was just thinking that I could take some time off and finally go to Paris."

Dad-"That's a great idea."

Me-"Really? I thought you would say no."

Dad-"Honestly, I've been waiting for you to come to me and ask."

Me-"lol well I do love what I do every summer, but I was just thinking that I could take some time off and write, and what better place to write than my favorite place in the world."

Dad-"True, I think it would do you good to get away and have some peace and quiet. I know you went only once with me on business and we were only there for 2 hours. This time you would be able to actually enjoy everything it has to offer you."

Me-"I agree. But you're not going to call me every hour to make sure I'm okay are you?"

Dad-"I promise I won't. you're a grown up, it's time for you to venture off and live a little."

Me-"Thank you soo much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Dad-"You're welcome. Oh, by the way you're mother wants you to call her."

Me-"Will do."

Dad-"And don't worry about the expense, I will take care of everything."

Me-"Dad I do have money from working and extra allowance from over the years."

Dad-"Nope, I'm paying for everything. I even have a separate account just for this trip."

Me-"Thanks I love you."

Dad-"I love you too. Well, I must be going. I have to get back to work."

Me-"Okay, I'll call in later and get all the details for the trip."

Dad-"Ok, bye. I love you."

Me-"Bye, love you too."

After I hung up it took me a moment for it to soak in. I was actually going to Paris. Like my dad had said I had only been there once when I was about 10 and for only like 2 hours; I didn't get to see much but as soon as I saw the Eiffel tower through the plane windows I was in love. There was always something that drew me to Paris, but till this day I don't know what it is. I guess I'll get to find out. I continued browsing until I realized how much I had to do. I had to explain my plans to Ali and Fiona, plan the trip, pack for the trip, and buy things for the trip. In a week I would be in Paris.

_**(Author's Note- ok so I'm not really sure how many days it has been, but we are just going to assume that its like Saturday and that they have been at the Hamptons for a week. Thanks.)**_

Since I was 18 and I had graduated high school, I could take care of myself there. I was honestly thinking about taking off a year to see what I actually wanted to do with my life. I was super excited. After I was done looking, I left. I didn't find anything that I really liked, so I decided to head down to get some coffee. I was heading into the coffee shop when I saw Ali, Drew, Fiona, and Adam. They motioned for me to sit down and I did once I got what I wanted.

They all greeted me with a hey and asked me what I was doing downtown. I started from the beginning. I told them that I got breakfast and I didn't want to be there anymore so I decided to head downtown. I didn't tell them about the "Eli" incident. That's when I got into the "Paris" stuff. Ali almost choked on her muffin, Drew was slapping her back, Fiona spit out her coffee, and her and Adam where cleaning up the table. Ali was super jealous as always and demanded that she go with me. I told her that I didn't care where she went, but I needed this trip by myself at least for the first week. She agreed, but then promised that she would be there by the next week to be with me and I agreed. It was Paris and I did want time alone, but she was my best friend. And the more I thought about it the more I realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be "completely" alone in Paris for two weeks. Ali invited Drew but I knew that they would be staying in a different hotel and that Drew would be keeping her busy from dragging me around everywhere. Don't get me wrong I love my best friend but sometimes the only thing she is interested in is going shopping; and while I was in Pairs I would want to explore. I would be alone but I wouldn't be alone, so it was a win for everyone. We continued talking until Eli walked through the door.

He walked over to the table and sat down.

Eli-"Hey guys." His greeting was directed at everyone but he only stared at me. I quickly grabbed my coffee and got up.

Me-"Well, I'm going to continue on with my journey." I smiled at everyone but him. They all disagreed, throwing ideas about me getting lost, or getting kidnapped in the dark.

Me-"I am grown, I'm pretty sure if I can take care of myself in Paris I'll be fine here. I'll see you guys later."

Before I was out the door I glanced at Eli who was giving me this pleading look. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to stay there with him and listen to his bullshit, because I'm not. I may still have feelings for him, but I'm done with him. He's an asshole, and I don't deserve that.


	20. Chapter 20

The Hamptons

Chapter 20

Eli's POV:

I was sitting here in a coffee shop downtown not listening to the blabber that was going on at our table. Clare had just left. Why would she want to stay? I was awful to her.

_~Flashback~_

_There she was; sitting at the booth writing. She looked so beautiful…..no stop that. You can't have feelings for her. You don't need to be around her, it would make this whole thing easier. You need her to be mad at you. I walked over to her and sat down; trying to see what she had written. She slammed her journal shut and looked up at me annoyed. _

_Clare-"Can I help you?"_

_I noticed her change in clothing, and even though I liked it I had to pretend not to. If she thought I was a player who liked slutty girls then she would stay away from me._

_Me-"Looking like a prude today are we?"_

_Her mouth dropped open. I knew I hit close to home but I needed a little more._

_Me-"Your other outfits were so sexy, but this…you just look like a grandma."_

_Clare-"Fuck you." _

_She spit the words out like venom and left. I was in shock, that she would have such hostility toward anyone but this is what I wanted. I sat there for a moment before following her. She had stopped and propped herself up against the building. After a few minutes she ripped out some pages in her journal and went on her way. I kind of felt bad but I knew I couldn't allow myself; this was how it had to be._

Drew nudged me yanking me from my memories and thoughts.

Drew-"Dude, what's up with you?"

Me-"Nothing, I just have to take care of some things." With that I got up and left.

Clare's POV:

I was in the park writing songs. Friday was the white party and Paramore was going to perform and I needed new songs to sing. After I wrote for about 45 minutes, I decided to get some lunch and head back to the hotel. I was on my way in the hotel when I notice a limo pull up. Eli got out with the black headed girl attached to his arm. I was waiting in line at the lobby desk to ask if I could use the music room, when they walked over to me.

Eli-"Why hello there Clare."

Me-"What do you want Eli?"

Eli-"Ouch, feisty. I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend."

He motioned to the girl on his arm.

Eli-"Clare this is Imogen. She will be with me for the next week."

I felt my heart drop a little with every word he said.

Me-"Ok, and remind me why I care?"

Imogen-"You will talk to him with respect." Oh hell no.

Me-"Let me explain something to you. You better listen closely and make sure you understand because I'm only going to say this once. If you don't want your hair ripped out of your head you will never tell me what I will or will not do again. You got that?"

She only nodded. I grabbed my journal and walked to the music room. Eli just stood there shocked. I may have been a little too harsh but I was tired of getting run over by Eli and his whores. Once I was in the studio, I called Ali and Fiona and asked them if they wanted to meet there. I was thinking that we could start recording some songs that I had wrote. They agreed and were there within minutes. Everything was already worked out with Mr. Hampton and because we had preformed for free he was going to let us record for free, it was a win for all of us.

Ali-"Ok, so what do you guys want to do first?"

Me-"Well, I have one new song today. It's called You're Not Sorry and it's kind of slow."

Little did they know I had written this song about Eli after he started being mean to me.

Fiona-"Sounds good, how about we run through it once and then record it."

I began singing but little did I know that Eli was standing outside the door listening.

Eli's POV:

After Clare verbally threatened Imogen, she said she had something to do, so I took off toward the music room. I was going to call her out on talking to Imogen that way. Who am I kidding? I didn't care how she talked to Imogen I just wanted to talk to her. I was about to barge when they began playing a song.

_**(Author's Note: Yes this is a Taylor Swift song, but this song is the csi version. Not the version that was on her album. If you haven't heard it go listen to it. Thanks **_

_~You're Not Sorry~_

_All this time, all this time_

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

It didn't take me long to realize that this song was about me, about how I had been treating her lately.

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

I could tell in her face and her voice how much pain I had caused her and it broke my heart. It made me hate myself, but this was how it had to be.

_You're looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_And now you're coming for your honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

Once the song was over I left. I couldn't listen to it again. This was once shitty situation, but it was how it had to be. I returned to my room and stayed there this was going to be one long week. I blared my music and drifted off to sleep.

Clare's POV:

After resigning the song about 50 times we were done. It was around 10:30pm and we decided to get some dinner. We were seated in my normal booth and we ordered. We sat there in awkward silence before Ali broke the silence.

Ali-"Ok, come on, tell us."

Fiona-"Yeah, Ali may be the more experienced in relationships but even I could tell that song was about Eli."

Me-"It's just complicated."

Ali-"We're your best friends, complicated is our thing."

I smiled, you could never get away with anything when it comes to your best friends.

I told them everything, and they sat there and listened. I took a deep breath when I was done and prepared myself for a thousand questions.

Ali-"That dick face!"

Fiona-"You really care about him don't you?"

Me-"More than I've ever cared about anyone. I just wish he felt the same; an I know he doesn't."

Fiona-"You don't know that, he could just be doing that to get your attention."

Me-"See that's what I thought at first but now it's so much more then that; I just don't know what it is."

Fiona-"You're in love."

Me-"No I'm not."

Ali-"Yes, you are. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're in love with him."

Fiona-"Why don't you just tell him?"

Me-"Because I can't okay."

Ali-"You should it would make things easier."

Me-"No it wouldn't. Can you possibly imagine how he would tease me and joke about it if he didn't feel the same? Telling someone you like them is nerve wrecking enough, but telling them you love them. That's a very strong word. I mean I've only known him for a week."

Ali-"I don't care how long you've known him for, you love him."

Me-"Ok so maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him."

Fiona-"But this is true love it can't be pushed away."

Me-"This is not true love. This is me falling for a two faced guy okay. So just drop it….please."

They left it alone, but I knew that it would come back to haunt me. We finished eating and headed to our rooms. Since my room was above theirs we had to part on the elevator. Once I got on my floor I heard music. The closer I got to my door the louder the music got. I bet he's having a party or having time alone with a girl. I was unlocking my door when he opened his.

Eli-"Hey, I umm I heard you come up."

Number one that was bullshit seeing as how loud his music was, and number two that meant that he was watching for me to come up. What the hell, stalker much?

Me-"Really now?"

Eli-"Yeah why?"

Me-"I doubt anyone could hear anything over your loud ass music." I went to go inside but he stopped me.

Eli-"Wait, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Me-"About?"

Eli-"You know….stuff."

Me-"Can't we just talk tomorrow or never? It's late, I just got finished recording, and I'm tired."

Eli-"Oh, ok well I was just thinking that….never mind."

Me-"What?"

Eli-"I was thinking that we could have breakfast tomorrow and talk."

Me-"Fine, but if this is about something stupid I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat got it?"

Eli-"Sure."

Me-"Ok…..well bye."

I went inside and shut the door. Uhhhh, I didn't want to deal with him tomorrow. Since when does he want to be nice and talk? Oh yeah that's right….never. I was a little curious about what he wanted to talk about. Maybe it has something to do with us…..but there is no us. All these thoughts were running through my head as I was getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Eli's POV:

I know what you must be thinking. If I'm trying to get away from her and stop having these feelings then why did I invite her to breakfast? I honestly don't know. I just did. I didn't know what I was going to say to her when we got there but I just needed some time with her before I pushed her too far away. It was late and I needed sleep.

Clare's POV:

I woke up to banging on my door. I jumped and nearly fell out of bed. My hair was a mess, and I was really confused. I sleepily dragged myself to the door and opened it.

Me-"I'm really not up for shopping today, guys maybe we could stay in and lounge by the pool?"

But it wasn't Ali and Fiona….it was Eli. He stood there with a big smirk on his face until he looked down. I then realized what I was wearing. I was wearing a white tee shirt, no bra and purple boy short panties. Great this was just great. And to top that all off it was cold so I'm pretty sure my nipples were shinning bright. I quickly tried to cover myself while Eli slapped a hand over his eyes. I hid behind the door.

Me-"Can I help you?"

Eli-"We do have breakfast plans."

Me-"Ok, and why are you here?"

Eli-"Well, I just thought I would stop by and pick you up."

Me-"Look, we don't have to do this; we could just talk here really fast."

Eli-"I asked you to breakfast and you must be hungry."

He was right as usual, my stomach growled at the thought of food.

Me-"Fine, but I still have to get ready."

Eli-"Well, I'll go back to my room and you can come by when you're ready."

Me-"Fine."

After that he left. I got in the shower, got out, did my hair and only put on powder and mascara for makeup. I threw on a black tank top, a long sleeved nursing home tee shirt, jean shorts and converse. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, so why dress up? I left making my way to his door. I wondered if he was still there, it only took me about 45 minutes to get ready, but with Eli you never could tell. I knocked on the door, and he opened it dressed in black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt unbuttoned. I wondered why his shirt was opened when a bleached blonde walked out from behind him.

Eli-"Thanks for everything."

Blonde-"No problem, anytime." With that she left. I just shook my head.

Me-"You're unbelievable."

I started walking down the hall.

Eli-"Wait, where are you going?"

Me-"Well, I'm pretty sure you woke me up early for breakfast." He came bounding out of his room behind me. Damn he had his shoes on. I was hoping to leave him and avoid this all together. He stood next to me buttoning up his shirt while we waited for the elevator. Once we were downstairs I speed walked to the restaurant and he followed close behind. It was so early that we were basically the only people in there. They sat us at my usual booth and took our order. I ordered the same as always and Eli got waffles, with eggs and toast. I thought that he would speak as soon as the waiter was gone, but we just sat there in silence. Our food was soon brought out and we were soon done. I sat there waiting for him to say something and he finally did.

Eli-"Ok, so for the next week, I was thinking that we could work out some kind of deal."

What the hell was he talking about?

Me-"Ok?"

Eli-"Well, you see. You look like a collective girl who likes to go to sleep at reasonable hours."

Me-"Ok?"

Eli-"Well, with all the noise that Imogen and I are planning on making that may be a problem for you."

Really? He asked me to breakfast so he could tell me that I wouldn't be able to sleep because of the noise him and Imogen would be making during sex. Wow, that was low even for him.

Me-"Wow, unbelievable." I got up and tossed some money on the table. The smile on his face disappeared.

Eli-"Oh, come on."

I have had enough, so I stood up for myself.

Me-"No, you know what? I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you, your smart ass comments, everything you do and I'm sick of you shoving the girls that you sleep with in my face! I don't know if you don't realize this but I don't give a damn about how many girls you fuck! We may be stuck on the same floor, but that doesn't mean you have to talk to me! You don't talk to me and trust me I won't talk to you!"

I left and that was the last time I saw him for about 5 days.

Eli's POV:

Why did it seem like she was always running away from me? I had never followed her so if that's what she wanted you think she would have learned that I wasn't going to follow her. I never followed any girl when they ran away, but with Clare it didn't seem like she was running away. Girls normally run away from their problems and wait for the guy to fix them. Clare always told me off before leaving. So maybe she did want me to leave her alone. I mean that's what she just told me to do. It was just a joke, truth be told I was just trying to by some time for me to figure out what to say. I guess I had pushed her too far because she wouldn't even have it. I guess this was for the best. I was being the unfair one. All she had ever done was try to get close to me and I pushed her away. This was all my fault, and she didn't want to deal with my bullshit anymore. I mean could you blame her? One day I'm bashing her and wanting nothing to do with her, but at the same time I'm addicted to her in a way I've never known. I honestly didn't know what to do. I needed time to think.

Clare's POV:

Over the next week I didn't see much of Eli just the occasional passing in the hall with Imogen connected to him in any way possible. It was finally Thursday, and we would be performing on the beach today. Tomorrow was the day of the white party and when paramour preformed. Saturday there would be a closing party ending fashion week, and we would perform again. I was super excited. I was leaving for Paris Saturday night after the closing party. I was making my way down to the beach for a performance when I ran into Eli, and when I mean ran I mean ran. I dropped my sheet music everywhere and he helped me pick it up.

Eli-"Heading to the studio I see."

Me-"Nope, beach performance. Well I got to go." I then left. I was super nervous around him. I didn't know what to say even though there was so much to say. Once I got on stage I put that out of my mind and focused on the song; which was hard to do because this song again was about Eli. Lately all my songs were about him….go figure.

Eli's POV:

I quickly dashed up to my room, changed into swim trunks and called Imogen. She said she would meet me there. I made it just in time. once I got to the beach, Clare was onstage with Ali and Fiona and they were getting ready. I noticed that she was wearing the bathing suit from when I saved her life, how ironic. Imogen came running up to me and the show was about to start.

Clare's POV:

I was on stage, everything was going fine and then I saw Imogen and Eli in the crowd. Damnit, how did he get here so fast? Whatever, I couldn't think about that I had a show to do and I was going to do it. But how could I sing two songs that were about him and me when he was watching. I could do this. I was strong and confident. I had to prove to him that what he did was affecting me. Someone spoke into my ear piece and told me that it was time to start.

Me-"Hey everyone! How you guys doing? We've got a bunch of songs for you today and I hope you enjoy them. The first one is called "Who's That Girl."

The music started and I knew it was time. not only was he going to be watching me but he was in the front row…..great. I had to do this….for me.

_~Who's That Girl~_

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

_**(Author's Note: I do not own the song Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff)**_

The whole time I sang the song he was just staring at me. It was…..I don't know.

Me-"So, what did you guys think of that one?" Everyone cheered.

Me-"Ok, this next one is called I Caught Myself."

~I Caught Myself~

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_You got it you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you_

_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you_

_I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want_

_Oh no, I've should have never thought_

_**(Author's Note:I don't own the song I Caught Myself by Paramore.)**_

Singing that song I didn't look at him, I couldn't stand to see the look on his face.

Me-"What about that one?" They cheered louder than the first time.

Me-"This next one is called Here We Go Again. It's about being stuck in a crappy cycle with that special person. And trust me I've been there." When I said the last part of the sentence I looked right at Eli. He looked interested.

_~Here We Go Again~_

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're fallin' together_

_You think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Everytime that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you_

_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're fallin' together_

_You think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again_

_I throw all your stuff away_

_And then I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're fallin' together_

_You think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Should've known better_

_Then trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again and again and again and again_

_**(Author's Note: I don't own Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato.)**_

Me-"I really hope you guys are enjoying our summer collection. We've worked super hard on these." They cheered so loud it was starting to hurt my ears.

Me-"Up next is the last one for today, and one of my personal favorites. I've learned a lot in the last 2 weeks and this song sums it up. It's called That's What You Get."

_~That's What You Get~_

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_**(Author's Note:I don't own the song That's What You Get by Paramore.)**_

We were done thank god. I looked away from Eli and exited the stage. He came running over to me.

Eli-"That was amazing, you were really good."

Me-"Um….thanks."

Eli-"Can we talk, for real this time?"

Me-"Look Eli, I understand what type of guy you are and I just don't think us being friends, if that's even what we are, is a good idea. I'm sorry but I've got to go. I've got a lot to do, if I want to be on that plane to Paris Saturday night." I left. It was hard enough seeing him with girls, but I couldn't deal with him wanting to talk to me. It was better this way. I would be leaving here on Saturday and he would be going home, or wherever. I probably would never see him again. If I distanced myself from him, saying goodbye would be easier. I headed to my room to change and order room service. Little did I know that the guy I loved was standing outside my door.

_**(Author's Note: Hey how is everyone? I hope good. I know this chapter is a lot longer than most, but I got some reviews saying that I should make them longer so I did. I hope this was long enough, it was almost 5000 words. We have covered a lot of things in the last couple chapters, and I hope you guys don't feel like it's being rushed. I promise I'm not rushing it to get done with it. I'm rushing these parts so we can move on to Paris and see what happens there. Thanks )**_


	21. Chapter 21

The Hamptons

Chapter 21

Eli's POV:

I was standing outside of her door, trying to find the words to say to say to her; but I couldn't. They wouldn't come up. How do you say something for everything that has happened between us? You can't. Sorry isn't enough. It never is. After about 10 minutes I gave up. Maybe it would just be easier to let her go. I returned to my room and to my bed to think. All of her songs pointed to the fact that she cared about me, but hell my luck her songs would be about her and some other guy. All I know is that I care about her. I haven't been happy since the day that we slept in the same bed and spent the day together. I was tired of pushing her away. I would just leave her alone. She would be leaving soon and there was no way I could stop that. I would let her go because that's what she wanted. I felt horrible. If I had of known that all this was going to happen before we came I would have never come. I didn't ask for this; to have my heart torn in two; to care for a girl who is perfect in every way and not be able to be with her. I felt depressed, I guess that's why I didn't go anywhere for the rest of the day; I just laid in bed and thought.

Clare's POV:

I was in my room running around trying to pack everything. I was having bags flown from my house to my hotel in Paris but I still needed to make sure I had everything. I was standing in my kitchen when I heard a girl yelling outside. I went to the peep hole and looked out. Imogen was standing at Eli's door banging on it.

Imogen-"Eli, open this door right now!"

Eli came to the door clad with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Eli-"What do you want?" He sounded really mad.

Imogen-"What took you so long?"

Eli-"Hummm, maybe I was in the shower!" He said full of sarcasm. God that girl was stupid. He was wearing a towel and he did have water dripping from him, god his was so sexy…..stop it. I can't think of him like that.

Imogen-"Well, why didn't you return my call!"

Eli-"If you leave me a message saying call me if you want to hook up and I don't call then that means I don't want to fuck you!"

Imogen-"Why not? Are you getting it from someone else? Like that bitch across the hall?"

He looked like he was furious by then. He leaned toward her face.

Eli-"Don't you ever talk about her like that again."

Imogen-"Okay. Look I'm sorry, let's just go inside. I can make you feel better."

She ran her hand down his stomach and he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Eli-"Are you Clare?"

Imogen-"No?"

Eli-"Then you can't make me feel better. I'm done with you, I don't like you. Why do you think I never fucked you?"

He slammed the door in her face and after a few moments she left. I stood there just staring at nothing, not moving and taking in what he said. He wouldn't feel better unless she was me? Does that mean he misses me? I don't know and right then I couldn't worry about it. After a few moments Eli opened his door but he was still wearing the towel. I practically flipped over the kitchen table when I realized that he was coming to my door. I ran into my bedroom and hid. Ok I didn't really hide I just stood there not knowing what to do. He knocked on the door and I walked to it. I opened it and there he stood in the towel still wet.

Me-"Hey….can I um help you?" I was too focused on his body. His stomach was ripped.

Eli-"Could I borrow some soap, I ran out."

Me-"Sure, come in and I'll get it."

He came in and stood in my living room waiting for me to get it. I got mine out of the shower and walked back in there to give it to him. He took it and said thank you. We walked back to the door but before I could open it and let him out he turned around and faced me. He picked up my hand from my side and pulled it close to him.

Eli-"Can I ask you something?"

Me-"Sure?"

Eli-"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

I was hesitant.

Eli-"It's just it'll be the last time we can have dinner before you leave. You're busy for the next two nights. I was just thinking that we could have dinner and talk for real this time."

Me-"Sure." He placed my hand on his chest and kept his over mine.

After a few minutes he let go of my hand and opened my door. I couldn't move I was stuck in place.

Eli-"So I guess I'll pick you up at 8?"

Me-"Yes, but what do I wear?"

Eli-"Something nice."

Me-"How nice?"

Eli-"Dress like a million bucks."

With that he shut my door. I was frantic, he was being nice. He invited me to dinner and I needed to find a dress. He said dress nice so that probably means he's taking me somewhere fancy. I have to go shopping now. I was already dressed so I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. On my way downstairs I called the limo and headed downtown. I went to the only formal dress shop I knew of and went to looking. They didn't have anything I liked but I found one that was perfect in a magazine. I ordered it and they said it would be here within 6 hours. That was perfect. I ordered it around 12:30 so it would be here around 6 tonight. Once I had ordered my dress I was on the search for shoes. I found the perfect ones that matched my dress. I also found a necklace and earring set, and a bracelet. It all matched and I was super excited. After I was done I made my way to the spa. I ate lunch before I went and was relieved when I saw that there wasn't a long line. I got a facial and a massage. Once I was done there I went to the nearest salon. While they did touch ups to my hair, I got a French manicure on my nails. When they were finished they curled my hair and pinned up one side for me. It looked amazing. I was super excited. By the time I was done and had gotten back to the hotel it was 6:10. I was so excited to see my dress but when I got upstairs to my room it wasn't there. Maybe it was running a little late. I didn't have time to ponder on it. I dashed into the bathroom to get a shower. I took a cold one so the steam from a hot shower wouldn't ruin my hair. Once I was out I dried off and put on my underwear. I had picked up a red corset and panty set from Fredrick's of Hollywood. After I had that on, I pulled on my thigh highs and attached them to the corset. I fixed my hair a little and re curled some pieces. After making sure my hair was perfect I started my makeup. I kept everything natural and simple. I unwrapped my jewelry from its packaging and put it on. Now I'm not bragging but I thought I looked pretty good. I was about to call down to the lobby when I got a knock at my door. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 8. Shit! My dress isn't even here. I threw on my silk robe and ran to the door. I peeked through the hole and saw that it was Eli with roses and my dress. I unlocked the door and ran back into the bedroom. I peeked out from behind my door.

Me-"Come in!"

Eli came in the door slowly and looked around confused for a moment.

Me-"I'm in my room."

Eli-"Oh, well if you're not decent I can give you your dress and come back in like 5 minutes."

Me-"No, I just don't want you to see me until I'm completely done. Can you hand me my dress please?"

Eli-"Sure." I was hid behind the door and heard him walk over to it. I stuck out my arm and took it. I left the door cracked so I could still talk to him.

Me-"I'm sorry that I'm not ready yet. The woman at the store told me that my dress would be here at 6 but it was late."

Eli-"It's no problem really. Don't worry we have time."

Me-"Ok, great." I slipped my shoes on and then my dress. Everything was going good until I realized that I was going to need help zipping it.

Me-"Ok, I'm coming out and don't you dare laugh."

I was really nervous to see what he thought. I hoped he would like it. I slowly opened my bedroom door and walked into the living room. He was standing behind the couch and I heard him suck in a breath. I was looking down so I slowly raised my head. I didn't dare look him in the eyes. I was waiting for it; for him to laugh but it never came.

Eli-"You look…..so…"

Me-"Ridicules. I'll go take it off and put on something else." I went to turn around but he grabbed my wrist. He let it drop and the put his hand to my chin and pulled my face around so I would look him in the eyes.

Eli-"You look breathtakingly beautiful." His eyes were full of love.

Me-"Really?"

Eli-"Yes. Oh I got you something."

Me-"You didn't have to get me anything."

Eli-"Well actually I got you two things."

He pulled out from behind him a bundle of roses.

Me-"Aw, they're beautiful."

He handed them to me.

Eli-"I didn't know what your favorite flower was so I just got red roses. They're a classic."

Me-"I love them, thank you."

Eli-"I also have one more thing for you, but you don't get it until later."

Me-"Really?"

Eli-"Yup."

Me-"I um need you to zip me up." I know my cheeks were red, but in that moment I didn't really care.

Eli-"Sure." I turned around and his fingers went to work. His fingers worked slowly pulling my zipper up. It was agonizing to feel his fingers against my skin, and not be able to do anything about it. Once he was done I went into the kitchen to put my flowers in some water. When I was finished I grabbed my clutch and Eli led me out of the door.

Once we were in the limo my curiosity was going crazy. I just had to know where we were going. I looked over at Eli and saw that he was sipping out of his champagne glass. I could tell that he was cutting his eyes at me but he wouldn't look. I guess he could tell that I wanted to know where we were going. I knew he wasn't going to tell my easily so I decided to work my magical girl powers. I turned my body away from the window and toward him.

Me-"So, Eli. Do you mind telling me where we are going?"

He slowly turned toward me and leaned in a little bit.

Eli-"I don't know. I could tell you but then I would have to kill you." His devious smirk appeared on his face.

Me-"Pretty please?" I batted my eye lashes a few times and gave him my puppy dog look.

Eli-"I'm sorry it's a surprise."

Me-"Oh come on. Please?"

He looked at me for a brief moment, and I could tell that he was close to caving. He then shook his head.

Eli-"Nope sorry. Besides we'll be there soon."

I was about to beg some more when he gave me a look that said that he wasn't going to cave. I slumped down in my seat a little.

Me-"fine."

After 15 more minutes of aimless conversation the limo stopped. I was about to get out when Eli stopped me.

Eli-"Nope, not yet you don't."

Me-"You're kidding right? How much longer do we have to wait?"

Eli-"Oh, no we can go in now. But you have to wear this."

He pulled out a blind fold.

Me-"um why?"

Eli-"Because I want it to be a surprise."

I mentally groaned. He was being super sweet and it did seem like he wanted this night to go perfectly, but I was starving.

Me-"Ok." I turned around so he could put it on me. Once he was done I waited for him to get out and come to my side so he could lead me the way. At first I almost fell on my face, but once I got the hang of it we were good. I had no idea where we were, but I was reassured when I felt his gently squeeze my hands. When I heard doors open and heard a ding I knew that we were getting on an elevator. He led me in, and I heard the doors close. I lost my balance and almost fell…..again when I felt the elevator go up. Eli caught me…..again and whispered in my ear.

Eli-"Be careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I was going to reply but hearing his husky voice in my ear, and feeling his breath on my neck made my head spin. We were on the elevator for what seemed like forever, when finally the doors opened. He led me out of the elevator and forward. We walked for a few minutes until he stopped me.

Eli-"Ok, we are here. I'm going to take the blind fold off but I want you to keep your eyes closed."

Me-"Ok."

I felt his fingers work behind my head, and felt the blind fold being removed. I was super excited to see where we were and I almost opened my eyes but I restrained myself. Eli picked up both of my hands and I guessed that he was standing in front of me.

Eli-"Ok, when I'm going to walk away and when I tell you to I want you to open your eyes." I nodded, not ready for what I was about to see. He dropped my hands like he said he was going to do. He waited another moment.

Eli-"Ok, open your eyes."

I took in a sharp breath when I opened my eyes and saw where we were.


	22. Chapter 22

The Hamptons

Chapter 22

Eli's POV:

You're probably wondering why I asked her out to dinner. Well, just the other day Drew told me how she felt about me. He said that he felt bad for telling me when Clare had told him not to but I needed to know. I needed to spend more time with her. Now I knew that it wasn't just about sex but that she actually liked me. I was so scared that she was going to say no. This is pretty much my last chance to explain my feelings to her before she leaves for Paris. I can't have the girl I like go all the way to the other side of the world. I have no idea where she lives; I don't have her number; what if I never see her again? Those were the thoughts that were running through my head last night. I couldn't let her get away. I had already lost one person I loved I wasn't going to let another get away. I loved her an-…that's it. I love her. She isn't just some crush or girl I want to hook up with. This is the real deal. I love her so much. I was a nervous wreck. I mean how am I supposed to tell her I love her especially after everything that has happened? Our relationship wasn't the best and I had done things to hurt her. I needed a kick ass apology. I wasn't sure of telling her at all until I saw her tonight. She looked so gorgeous in the red long gown she had on. She looked perfect. And now here we sit at our table looking out at the view. I couldn't contain my joy when I saw her face when she saw where we were going to be having dinner. She looked so thrilled. I needed to tell her. I was just about to when she asked me why I was doing this for her. I told her the truth; she deserved the best.

Clare's POV:

It was beautiful. We were on the top of a skyscraper that looked over the city. There was a table with everything that we would need for dinner. As I looked around I noticed that there were lights everywhere also. It was amazing. After I finished scooping out the place I looked at Eli who was looking sexy as hell. He was standing over at our table, with his hands in his pockets and smiling at me. He looked content. I walked over to him and smiled.

Me-"Thank you soo much. It's so beautiful."

Eli-"You're very welcome."

Me-"It must have taken a lot of work and effort."

Eli-"Seeing your face light up like it did was completely worth it."

I blushed and he motioned to our table.

Eli-"Do you want to eat now?"

Me-"Yes, please." I walked over to a seat and he pulled it out for me. I sat down and he took his seat. He motioned with his hand and looked over to the door where a waiter appeared. While Eli ordered us some champagne I was embracing the view. From where we were sitting you could see everything. The dark night sky was full of stars that were looking down of the bright beautiful city. Cars were going from here to there, and I could barely see a few people walking down the street. I then realized that with as long as I had lived in L.A I had never seen a skyline of it. It was a few moments later that our champagne had already been poured into our glasses and that Eli was just sitting there looking at me with the same look from before.

Me-"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked gently.

Eli-"Because you're just so….." He looked like he was struggling with his words.

Eli-"You're just so graceful in everything you do. The way you walk, the way you talk. The way you see things is just so amazing."

I blushed at his statement.

Me-"I look at things just like everyone else." I said sounding modest.

Eli-"No, it's more than that. You have so much passion for everything. Whether it is a city skyline or a dozen roses, and something about the way you take things in…..it settles me. It makes me feel….."

Me-"Content?"

Eli-"Exactly."

He smiled at me and I blushed.

Once dinner was done we sat there looking at the view.

Me-"Eli, why did you do all of this for me?"

He looked taken by surprise but replied.

Eli-"Well, we both know that we have been involved. I don't know if I would call it a friendship because of the things we have done to each other but we've been connected from the first moment we saw each other. Every time we see each other we are fighting or doing something to get at the other; so I thought that it would be nice for once, if we were able to just sit down, have a nice dinner and talk."

Me-"It is nice. And don't get me wrong it's perfect but we could have just went to any old restaurant and talked; why here?"

Eli-"Even if we have been fighting the whole time we have been here, I have learned enough about you to know that you deserve the best."

Once we were ready to go we got in the limo which was waiting down stairs for us.

Eli-"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

Me-"Not, really. Everything was perfect."

Eli-"I was planning on taking you dancing but I'm a little tired. Only if you're up for it will we go."

Me-"As good as that sounds, I am pretty tired myself. How about we just head back to the hotel? Maybe we can hang out and enjoy each other's company…..but only if you're up for it?"

Eli-"It sounds perfect to me. You're place or mine?"

Me-"Well, seeing as how you have all the video games I'd say yours." I couldn't help but giggle. I did want to go dancing but I was tired and I wanted to spend more time with him. This is the Eli that I lov- love? I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to really realize that I truly loved him. I know I had said that I loved him before, but it just dawned on me how deep my feelings for him actually were. I loved this Eli. He was sweet, amazing, funny, and witty. Everything that made me fall for him. I just wanted to be with him. Yeah going dancing would have been fun, but we wouldn't be alone. And when we were alone it was special. It was our time, a time where we could just be ourselves. Once we were back at the hotel we headed up to our floor. We parted at our doors to change. Once I was in my room my heart beat exploded in my chest. I had to tell him how I felt. It was as simple as that. I had to tell him whether or not he felt the same; I had to let it out. I decided on just wearing a purple tank top and white pj shorts. I slipped on my elephant slippers that Ali had gotten me for Christmas and rechecked my appearance in the mirror. I removed my entire make up except for my eye liner and mascara. I then applied a little face powder and headed over to his room.

Eli's POV:

I must say that I was super nervous. The whole time I was changing into something more comfortable I was pacing around and I was having a really hard time with my train of thought. This was it; the moment I had been waiting for. Dancing would have been fun but I was secretly happy when she said she just wanted the two of us to hang out. It would give me the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt about her. I quickly put on a black v neck tee shirt and a black pair of pj pants. I was quickly straightening up my room when I heard the knock on my door. I rushed to it and threw it opened. There she stood looking breathtakingly gorgeous. It didn't matter if she was wearing an amazing evening gown dancing gracefully with me, and lounging in pajamas kicking my ass at video games, she always looked beautiful to me. I quickly let her in and she made her way to the couch. I picked the video game King Kong as a surprise thinking that I might beat her this time. Not at all, she was kicking my ass from the first level. This girl just keeps surprising me.

Clare's POV:

The first game Eli and I played was King Kong. Needless to say I beat him at that. After a while we got tired of it a picked another one. This time I picked Medal of Honor. He was really good at this one; we were neck and neck. In the middle of playing that game he called down for some dessert. We both got hot fudge sundaes and continued to play until it arrived. We were sitting in silence eating out ice cream when he cleared his throat.

Eli's POV:

We were just sitting here eating our ice cream and let me tell you, the way she licks her ice cream off of her spoon should be illegal. Very dirty thoughts were running through my mind, so I decided to start a conversation.

Me-"So….are you excited about going to Paris?"

She got this grin on her face and I could tell that she was.

Clare-"To say that I'm excited would be an understatement. I can't wait. I went there for a few hours when I was little. My dad had some business to tend to and I flew with him. As soon as I saw the city from the plane I knew it would be my favorite place in the world. I didn't get to go sightseeing or anything because we got off the plane, went to an office building where I had to sit in a room with no windows, and then we headed back to the airport to get on another plane home. I didn't get to enjoy it but I knew I loved it."

Me-"It sounds wonderful. Maybe I'll go one day."

Clare-"You should."

Me-"So, I was hoping that we could talk about us."

She got a nervous look on her face.

Clare-"What about us?"

I sat my ice cream bowl down on the table and turned toward her.

Me-"I think you know what I mean."

Clare-"I thought everything was fine."

Me-"Everything is fine but we need to work some things out."

Clare-"What do you mean?"

I stood up and began pacing.

Me-"Enough with that! You know exactly what I mean."

She sat her bowl down next to mine and stood up also.

Clare-"So what if I know what you're talking about. What is there to talk about? Nothing. You are the way you are and I'm leaving. It's plain and simple."

Me-"Nothing is ever that simple and you know it."

Clare-"But it will be simple. You'll stay here and do your thing and I'll be gone doing mine. Nothing more nothing less."

I walked over to her.

Me-"So you're saying that come Saturday you'll be able to leave? Just walk away and never look back at any of this?"

She would answer, she wouldn't even look me in the eyes and I knew I was getting somewhere.

Me-"See you can't even answer that question."

Clare-"Yes I'll leave, and I will look back and remember how I spent these last two weeks; but that's it. It'll be nothing but memories."

Me-"Why does it have to be just memories? Why can't it be something real and permanent?"

Clare-"Because it can't be." She walked away from me and stood in front of the t.v facing me.

Me-"And why not?" her stubbornness was starting to frustrate me. Why couldn't she just admit that she wanted something more than what we had? I want it and I know she wants it. So why can't she just go for it?

Clare-"Because, you're a player who sleeps with anything that walks and I'm not like that." I walked over to her.

Me-"Yeah, ok."

Clare's POV:

Me-"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked over toward me with his smugness.

Eli-"Just that you're not as innocent as you claim to be."

Me-"Excuse me?"

Eli-"You heard me."

Me-"You asshole. You know I don't sleep with people."

Eli-"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean you're not a tease."

Me-"I am not a tease!""

Eli-"Ok, miss I'll dance on anyone I see, then flirt with everyone."

Me-"I do not dance and flirt with everyone I see."

Eli-"Well, you could have fooled me."

Me-"HOW DARE YOU! VAND HERE I THOUGHT WE WEREW ACTUALLY GETTING ALONG, AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT1 I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOU ASSHOLE, NO WONDER YOU ONLY SLEEP WITH GIRLS AND DON'T COMMIT. YOU'RE SOO MUCH OF AN JACKASS THAT NO GIRL WANTS TO BE WITH YOU. GOD! HOW COULD I HAVE EVEN THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT THAT WE COULD BE CLOSE. WE CAN'T EVEN GET ALONG FOR 20 MINUTES WITHOUT YOU STARTING SOMETHING! AND TO THINK I WAS EVEN GO-"

His warm lips were moving against mine before I could even finish my sentence.


	23. Chapter 23

The Hamptons

Chapter 23

Clare's POV:

His breath like everything else about him was intoxicating. It rushed over me and pulled me in, taking me under and separating me from any rational thought I had. He pulled me closer by the waist and I pulled away. Our lips separated from his with a smack and I stepped back. His green eyes were lust filled and staring at me hungrily. For a second I was lost in them but then I slapped him right in the face. I didn't like hurting him but it felt good after everything that had happened. I needed to get this out now. He stood there, one hand on his cheek and stared back at me with shock.

Eli-"What the fuck?"

Me-"That's what you get."

He removed his hand and closed the gap between us.

Eli-"And what the hell did I do?"

Me-"Hmmmm let's see. You called me a tease."

Eli-"Well, you are a tease."

Me-"I am not a tease."

Eli-"Oh really?"

Me-"Yep."

Eli-"Prove it."

He smirked and I took half a step back. I went to smack him again but this time he caught my wrist and stopped me. He pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine again. I wanted him to know that I wouldn't stand for his bullshit, and that I wouldn't be talked down to but my walls were beginning to crumble. He grabbed me by the waist and released my hand allowing me to place my hands around his neck and tangle in his hair. I kissed him back as hard as I could. We were beginning to run out of breath so we pulled apart, but he continued kissing me down my neck and along my jaw line. I pushed him away from me and up against the wall.

Me-"I hate you."

I then pressed myself against him and kissed him. He pulled away for a split second and whispered in my ear.

Eli-"I hate you too."

He barely trailed his lips along my jaw and down my neck to my shoulder, stopping at the base of my neck and shoulder. It was my spot and he found it within seconds. He bit down causing me to let out a whimper. I felt him smirk against my shoulder and it caused goose bumps to break out all over my body. He licked up and down my neck coming back to the same spot and biting down. I moaned out in pleasure, which caused him to smirk again. God, I loved that smirk.

Me-"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I felt him smirking again so I pulled his face to mine so I could see.

Me-"That alone drives me crazy."

The smirk stayed plastered to his face and I kissed him. He dragged his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened granting him access. We roamed each other's mouths enjoying every minute of it. He turned us around and pushed my back against the wall. I felt his bulge through is pants and realized how turned on he was. During out make out session I was able to maneuver a hand down there and rub him through his pants. He groaned out loud. He pulled away shocked by my actions and I looked away blushing. I glanced at him long enough to see him smirk and then I looked away.

Eli-"Who knew saint Clare was so promiscuous?"

I looked at him and smiled mischievously.

Me-"There's a lot of things you need to learn about me and one of them is that I am not a saint." I rubbed my hand over him and grabbed him. He let out a hungry moan and I smirked at him. He smashed his lips over mine, kissing me with everything he had. I groped him again and he moaned in my mouth. His mouth was hot and tasted sweet like chocolate. His fingers found their way to the hem of my shirt; but he hesitated pulling back and looking at me asking for permission. I nodded and before I knew it my shirt was lost someone in the room and long forgotten. He stared at me and I blushed. He stood there for a moment and I was beginning to get self conscious. I looked down to my hot pink lacey pushup bra, and noticed that it was what he was staring so contently at. I began to think that he didn't like it so I began to cover myself with my arms, but he took them and pinned them up above my head against the wall. He looked me deep in the eyes, with a face that made me think he was mad or upset about something.

Me-"D…Do you not like it?" The few stuttered words were the only thing I could get out of my mouth. He moved closer to my face and took in a breath.

Eli-"You have no idea how much I like it, but don't ever try to hide yourself from me; you're too beautiful."

He didn't give me any time to respond; not like I was going too. He pressed himself to me and kissed me. His lips and tongue eager against mine. His lips left mine and traveled down placing hot wet open mouth kisses down my neck all the way to the top of my bra. I managed to slip my hand around his from him holding me and moved his hand down to my breast. I squeezed his hand and he did the rest. He kneaded one breast while his mouth traveled back down to my other one placing open mouth kisses on it through the thin lacey material. I was trying hard to keep the moans inside not letting them out, until he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered huskily.

Eli-"We're the only ones one this floor. Moan for me."

I was just about to object when he kissed my breast again. My moan came out half choked. The sensation I was getting in between my legs was over powering. I tried to squeeze my legs together to find some sort of release but Eli was standing between them. He took notice of my failed action and his fingers found their way inside the waist band of my pants and panties; playing with the fabric. He pulled back again looking at me. It was sweet how he would ask for permission before he did something. He wasn't like the first guy I had sex with. He did what he wanted to whether I liked it or not, but with Eli it was way different. He was gentle and passionate at the same time. I realized in that moment, with me half naked pushed up against a wall, and Eli standing in front of me asking for permission to touch me how perfect this was, and how much I loved him. I already knew that I loved him, but I realize now how much I do. He was perfect in every way. He was kind and loyal, sweet and caring, in everything that he did. Whether it was hanging out with me for the day or making love with me; he was going to make sure I was comfortable with everything that happened or it wouldn't happen at all. I stared at him, and I could tell he saw the love in my eyes.

Me-"Touch me Elijah."

He smirked the smirk that took my breath away and continued kissing me. I was ready for his fingers to give me relief. I was expecting him to stick his hand down my pants and have at it but he slowly dragged his fingers down my pants and in between my legs. For a moment he just held his hand over me feeling me, but then he began to move his fingers and I loved it. It felt so good, the way he pressed his fingers harder against me, the way he went faster and then slower dragging my climax out. I was close I knew it and with the way I was breathing I could tell Eli knew too. My chest heaved up and down faster and faster sucking in air and then pushing it out. My legs began to tremble and I knew that I was going to fall down. My legs finally buckled and I started sliding down the wall but Eli caught me and picked me up wrapping my legs around him in the process. He kissed me and then began kissing up my neck, stopping next to my ear. His fingers began working again and I was super close. I was breathing faster and moaning. I had no idea how he could hold my weight, kiss me, and still move his fingers but he did. He whispered in my ear.

Eli-"Cum for me Clare."

Oh dear heavenly father.

Eli-"Cum for me please." That was it. His words sent me over the edge. I let out a loud moan saying his name, my breaths were short and jagged. He slowed his fingers helping me ride it out. I rode it out calling out his name and pressing myself to him. When the waves of pleasure stopped and I was able to gain my composure, I looked at him and he was smirking. I hid my face in his neck blushing.

Eli-"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I pulled back and looked him dead in the face.

Me-"Are you serious? I just came without you having your hands in my pants and without having all my clothes off."

Eli-"Well, I wasn't going to say anything about that but…." He said jokingly.

I blushed again and then laid my head on his shoulder taking in his scent.

Eli-"It was nothing to be embarrassed about, coming is natural. And trust me, watching you breath like you were with your cheeks flustered and your eyes full of lust was so beautiful and sexy." I lifted my head to look into his emerald eyes.

Me-"Really?"

Eli-"Yes, you have no idea how turned on I am."

I smirked at him.

Me-"Well, let's find out."

He sat me down and I ripped his shirt off. I kissed him on the mouth and then down his neck all the way down his chest. I ran my hands over his chest feeling the ripped abs that lay there. My mouth was where his happy trail began. I licked the skin there causing a moan to escape his lips. I licked all the way from the top of his pants up to his belly button. I pulled back and looked up at him watching him groan in pleasure. Once he was composed he looked down and saw me smirking at him. He smirked and grabbed me by the hands pulling me to stand up.

Eli-"You naughty girl, teasing me like that. I'll have to punish you for that."

I pushed him up against the wall and grabbed him, rubbing slowly. He moaned in response.

Me-"I'd like to see you try, because the way I see it you're like putty in my hands."

I then walked off to his bedroom. I sat down on his bed, but I didn't have to wait because he was on my heels. I leaned back propped up on my elbows. I raised my eye brows at him and he crawled over me pressing his lips to mine. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave it to him. We seemed to fit together perfectly. He was hovering over me, kissing me eagerly. I wanted to pleasure him but he kind of hand my hands pinned above my head. I flipped us over so I was on top. I ran my hands down his body, feeling every inch of him. I was just about to slip my hand down his pants when he grabbed me and stopped me.

Eli-"No." A horror shocked look spread across my face at his words. He pushed me off of him and walked out of the room into the bathroom. I was left sitting on his bed, in nothing but shorts and a bra, wondering what the fuck just happened.

_**Hello guys, how did you like that chapter? Please review and let me know. This is my very first time writing a lemon so I would really appreciate reviews. Anyways so do you think Eli and Clare should have sex that night or do you think they should wait. Comment and leave an opinion. Thanks **_


	24. Chapter 24

The Hamptons

Chapter 24

Clare's POV:

I sat there motionless, not knowing what to do. Not five minutes ago I was making out with the man I loved and now he was locked away in the bathroom after having told me no to pleasing him. This was really my first time being sexy and trying to please someone. The first and only time I had ever had sex it was quick and simple. There was no oral, or anything like that. It basically consisted of a hot sweaty guy hovering over me and pushing in and out. I was left laying there not being asked if I was ok or anything. He did what he wanted and then was done, leaving me alone in the hotel. He didn't speak to me after that and I ended up feeling used and hurt. I was insecure about pleasing someone. It was new to me and when Eli firmly stopped me, said no and then left, I was left to think that I had done something wrong. I sat there the rejection rushing in. The sadness causing a lump in my throat and forcing the tears to spill over. The longer I sat there the more I got mad. I was doing the best I knew how to. It's not like this sort of thing come with an instruction manual. I heard a loud crash come from the bathroom but I was too deep in thought to go find out what caused it. I was hurt, pissed and not to mention horny. I quickly got up off his bed and marched up to the bathroom door. I banged on the door as hard as I could. Remembering that there was no one else on this floor I was going to be as loud as I wanted to.

Me-"ELI OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I waited a moment to see if he was going to listen, and when he didn't I continued banging on the door. I heard another loud crash and yelled again.

Me-"DAMIT ELI OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Everything was silent.

Me-"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU HAD TO FUCKING REJECT ME! EVERYTHING IS FUCKED UP AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I'M HORNY AS HELL AND FUCKING PISSED OFF, NOW YOU CAN EITHER OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL OPEN IT FOR YOU!"

I was just about to start banging again when I heard the door unlock. I thought he was going to open it but when he didn't I did. He was leaning over the sink with his arms propping him up. His head was bent down and there was glass all over the floor. I looked around looking for where the glass came from when I noticed that half of the bathroom mirror was gone. I then noticed the blood. His hand was cut and blood was running down into the sink.

Me-"What the fuck did you do?" I ran over to him and pulled his hand to me. I grabbed one of the linen towels that hung on the wall rack and wrapped his hand up. He didn't say anything he just stood there and looked at me.

Me-"Go sit down and keep pressure on it while I get something to clean it up with." He turned and walked out. I started opening drawers looking until I found a drawer full of medical supplies. I grabbed bandages, band aids, medical tape, peroxide, and anything else that I might need. I made my way back into the bedroom to find him sitting on the bed. I laid out the medical supplies on the bed and took his hand in mine. I unwrapped it to see that it wasn't at all how bad I thought it was going to be. There were multiple cuts, about an inch or two long and not that deep. I put some Neosporin on them and wrapped them in gauze. Once they were tapped I sat there for a moment thinking about what to say.

Me-"What were you thinking? What if you had of cut your wrist deeply, you could have bled to death before I could have even gotten in there to help you." I looked down at my lap and sighed.

Eli-I was just so mad and i….i don't know." I looked up to see that he was staring at me.

Me-"Why…..why did you reject me? I thought I was doing it right. But I wasn't I'm sorry. It's my first time really doing this and I need you to help me next time, don't just get mad and shut me out. I understand you want pleasure and trust me I want to give it to you…..but that's no reason to get so angry with me…I'm trying."

Somewhere during my little speech I broke eye contact with him and focused my eyes on my lap. He lifted my face by the chin and stared at me.

Eli-"Do you honestly think I was mad at you because you're not that experienced? I was mad at myself not you."

That spiked my interest.

Me-"But…. Why would you be mad at yourself?"

He got up and started pacing around the room.

Eli-"Because, I can't take that from you."

I giggled a little at the thought of him thinking that I was a virgin. That caused his head to shoot straight up and glare at me.

Me-"I'm not a virgin."

Eli-"I know that, but you're pure and innocent and sweet. I want to do this right. I don't want to rush into this with you. I want it to be perfect."

Me-"Don't you see that just by being with you would make it perfect."

He stopped pacing and stood and started at me for a moment before continuing.

Eli-"I get that but I want everything to be perfect. The day, where it happens, how it happens and everything."

I stood up trying to calm him down, seeing as he was getting a little loud.

Me-"It doesn't have to be perfect."

He raised his voice more.

Eli-"Yes it does!"

Me-"Why?"

I didn't understand where he was coming from. And I didn't understand why it needed to be perfect.

Eli-"Because if it's not perfect you might end up regretting it. and I love you too much to mess this up."

My heart practically jumped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe, it felt like my heart was going to explode. I couldn't think about anything except those 3 little words that he had just spoken. He loved me.

Me-"You love me?"


	25. Chapter 25

The Hamptons

Chapter 25

I stood there, heart pounding and full of hope.

Me-"You love me?"

His gorgeous green eyes were about to pop out of his head as he realized what he just let slip. He looked around the room for a moment before sighing. He moved forward until he was right in front of me and took my hands in his.

Eli-"Clare, I have never met anyone like you in my entire life. Everything about you is so perfect."

I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically. He just squeezed my hands a little tighter.

Eli-"No, really. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks or says…..you're perfect to me. A few years ago I had a girlfriend named Julia. We had been together forever. Her and her step mom didn't get along very much, so she practically lived at my house. One year for Christmas me, my mom and dad went to Paris for business. I asked her to go with me but she said her step mom wouldn't let her. I thought this was a little strange because her dad and step mom were going to Fiji for Christmas. Well, on Christmas Eve I couldn't stand the idea of her being alone. So I got on an air plane and came home early to surprise her. I knew she would be alone at her house so I went there. When I got there I went straight to her bedroom because that's the only place in her dad's house she felt at home. I didn't bother knocking because she had always told me to just come on in, well… I walked in on her and my best friend having sex."

I was shocked. Yeah drew told me about it before, but here I was getting the whole story.

Eli-"All 3 of us ended up getting into this huge fight. Apparently they started having sex not 6 months after we got together. She said she never loved me and that the only reason she stayed with me was because I was paying her way through school. I was so hurt. My heart was torn to pieces. I told them both to leave me alone, and I never saw them again. I never let anyone close after that. I haven't been in any type of relationship since. I only used girls to fulfill my sexual needs. But then after a while I only slept with girls because that's what my life had become, and I felt like that's what people expected me to do. At first it was really bad. I was partying and drinking every night, and blowing my parent's money on booze and stupid stuff. But they didn't care. I was driving to this girl's house one night after a party when I had a car crash that almost killed me. My friends realized how bad I was and forced me to stop. I still slept with girls but not as much as I had when I first started. I used to hurt girls too. I used to be mean to them and reject them in the most hurtful way because I wanted someone….anyone to hurt as much as I was. After my crash I realized how out of control my life had become so I straightened up. I didn't party or drink. And my life was pretty normal for a while…until I met you."

I looked away from him and down to my hands that were laid perfectly in his. I felt bad for causing such a drama fest for him after everything he had been through. Everything I had ever said to him that was mean and hurtful flashed through my head and I felt like a thousand pounds were dropped on my shoulders.

He picked my face up by my chin.

Eli-"You changed everything."

Me-"I'm sorry."

I couldn't look him in the face, not now.

Eli-"For what?"

Me-"For making these last few weeks terrible. I was rude and mean. You have been through so much and all I did was make it worse."

Eli-"No you didn't. If anything you made it 100 times better than it would've been without you."

Me-"I doubt it." I mumbled softly.

Eli-"You know what you helped me realize these last few weeks?"

Me-"That I'm a bitch."

He laughed and shook his head.

Eli-"No, you made me realize that even after everything I have been through I can love. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before…even Julia."

Tears pricked at my eyes and I tried to stop them from falling but I couldn't.

Eli-"Please don't cry."

Me-"It's just that I have loved you from the moment I met you I just didn't realize it until later, when we were in too deep. I was mean and hurtful to you and I wasn't fair to you. I had no idea what you had been through. I just looked at you like you were just another player. And for a while that's all I thought you were but then we would have amazing heart filled moments and my feelings for you began to change. I was so confused, I thought you hated me. And based on what I have said and done to you, you should." I sighed and sat down on the bed.

He sat down next to me.

Eli-"Clare…..the first time I saw you I loved you too. But those feelings were so raw and connected to hurt that I pushed them away the first time I started feeling them. I didn't want to feel those things, but being around you was so intoxicating that I couldn't help it and I was doing things with you that I never had with any girl, and it scared the shit out of me. I would catch myself and then push you away and shut down. That's why I was so mean and hurtful to you for no reason. You don't deserve that Clare….not from anyone. You are a beautiful woman who deserves to be loved and taken care of."

I shook my head.

Me-"I don't deserve those things not from anyone. I'm so judgmental to everyone, I mean I didn't even give you a chance."

Eli-"Yes you did and I pushed you away. It's my fault that we fought all the time, I was always looking for ways to make you mad at me and make you stay away. but it seemed like the more I did the more you wanted to get to know me. It was so frustrating. But that's what I decided that I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I need to love you. I want to."

Me-"I want to love you too…."

Eli-"Then let me."

I couldn't stand the distance between us. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. They were warm and responsive in seconds. My hands found his hair and he pulled me down with him to lie on the bed. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. He was everywhere. Invading my mind like a black hole. He was so close but not close enough. It was like he read my mind and pulled me closer to him. I don't know how long we kissed like that before anything happened but I knew it was a long time. I was trying to turn this into more, but he wasn't having that. I kissed him, feeling his emotions poured in to the kisses that he was returning. I wanted him. I had loved him from the moment I saw him and I was ready for this. It was meant to be and I wanted it to be with him. He was the one, my soul mate and I wanted to share that unbreakable bond with him and no one else. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Me-"Eli, please make love to me."

I thought he was about to protest and immediately say n but he didn't. He just looked at me for a moment.

Eli-"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

Me-"100% sure. I love you with my whole heart and nothing is going to change that. I want you. All of you, but only if you want to give yourself to me."

He stood there looking at me for quite some time. The minutes ticked on and on and I couldn't help the worry that clouded my heart and mind. He wouldn't say anything and I was dying for him to. I was about to burst into tears when he took my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes.

Eli- "Clare, I will always be yours. Forever and always."

He let go of one of my hands and wiped away a tear that escaped and was falling down my cheek.

He cupped my face with his hand and leaned forward to capture my lips with his. His kiss was amazing. It was unlike any kiss I had ever had. Fireworks exploded in my head, consuming me with the love I felt him put into this kiss. Once we were breathless we pulled away and looked each other in the eyes. His eyes were dark and full of lust and passion and it was my undoing. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me. Once our lips connected all was forgotten, and we moved toward the bed. Falling on it we lost ourselves.


	26. Chapter 26

The Hamptons

Chapter 26

I woke to the smell of breakfast. I rolled over stretching and barely opening my eyes. I didn't want to move let alone wake up. I stretched out my legs and winced at the soreness, remembering last night and all that happened. We had made love, twice and fallen asleep in each other's arms. I opened one eye finding a half naked Eli laying next to me, staring at me.

Eli- "Well, good morning blue eyes. And how are we feeling this morning?"

I smiled

Me-"Sore." He smirked his ever so famous smirk and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

Eli-"Last night was perfect."

Me-"I agree."

We laid there in silence until my stomach growled causing us both to laugh.

Eli-"I thought you'd be hungry, so I ordered your favorite."

Me-"Yummy." I sat up while he walked into the kitchen to get our breakfast.

He sat it down in front of me and it was still warm. I took and drink of orange juice and immediately started eating. We ate in comfortable silence, and then watched some t.v.

I decided I was going to take a shower, and thought it would be fun for him to join me. So I got up from the bed with my naked self and walked over to the bathroom door, with Eli watching my every move. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was just about to ask him to join me when I turned around to see him standing there in the door way naked.

Me-"Well, I guess that settles it then." I smiled as he pulled me to him and into the shower.

After our shower, making love two more times and finally getting out, I realized that I had band practice soon. After telling Eli and getting dressed we decided to see each other later today. I headed down to the stage that was being setup for tonight's performance.

I saw Ali and Fiona on stage already practicing.

Me-"Sorry I'm late.." They both raised their eye brows at me.

Me-"I slept in and was writing some songs."

I walked up on stage with my songs and music.

Ali-"Clare Edwards, why in the world would you lie to your two best friends in the whole world?"

Me-"I don't know what you mean." She shook her head.

Ali-"Oh come off it. We're girls we know what you did last night with a certain brown haired, green eyed boy." She winked and Fiona fell into a fit of giggles while I felt my cheeks heat up.

Me-"Ok, so I did get a little action last night, and admit my feelings for him, but that doesn't mean I want the whole world to know. It's personal and private."

Fiona-"Oh really? Then why did we hear you moaning if it was so private?"

I blushed like crazy, and turned around trying to hide it. I wasn't happy that they heard me, but thinking about last night and being caught up in the moment I didn't really care.

Me-"Can we please just get on with rehearsals we have a LOT to cover before tomorrow night's performance." And that was the end of it.

We rehearsed for the rest of the day and it was a little weird because I hadn't heard from Eli at all. It was almost 5 and he told me that he was going to meet me for dinner. I was currently waiting in the lobby. He was supposed to text me but he hasn't yet. I was getting a little worried and I was starving so I decided to go up to his room to see if he was there and what was holding him up. I took the elevator and while riding it up there I called his phone but it went straight to voice mail. I was sure it was nothing serious. I finally got to the top floor and was about to practically run to his door because I missed him so much, when the elevator doors opened and my heart broke.

Eli was standing up against the wall, and Imogen was pressed up against him, kissing him passionately. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked. I didn't want them to see me but the door bell beeped and they both looked up. Eli looked so shocked. I pressed the lobby button.

He stepped towards to elevator.

Eli-Clare, Please Wait!"

But it was too late, not that I would wait for him, but the elevator doors shut sending me back on my journey down to the lobby. My heart was in a million pieces. Why did this keep happening to me? I loved him so much and he does this to me.

I didn't know what to do. I sunk to the floor and called the only person who could help me. Drew.

When the doors of the elevator opened none other than Eli was standing there sweating and panting.

Me-"What the fuck do you want?" 

Right when he was about to speak Drew came busting through the hotel doors and made a bee line straight for me.

Drew-"What the hell Eli?"

Drew shoved Eli.

Eli-"Mind your own business!"

Drew-"Clare is my business, I'm like her best friend."

Eli-"Yeah well I'm her boyfriend!"

Me-"EX! You're my ex boyfriend, cause I'm done with you."

With that Drew led me by the arm and left the hotel.

Later that night after going back to Drew's hotel room and getting takeout for dinner I broke down. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was shattered. Never have I loved someone as much as I loved him. I was super depressed and scared. Scared about never being able to recover. Knowing that I probably wouldn't ever love again broke my heart even more. The thought of Eli kissing that whore after all the things he had said and done with me finished me off and I fell asleep soon after. I awoke the next morning to a loud banging. Walking through the living room, seeing Drew passed out on the couch, I made my way to the door and opened it to a hell bent Ali.

Ali-"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Me-"I've been here."

Ali-"I know that! Drew called me last night and told me everything that happened. What I want to know is why you haven't been answering your phone and why it's 4:30 and you're not even ready for the show?!"

Me-"Ali calm down I overslept. Crying and everything wore me out, besides the show doesn't start for another 4 hours."

Ali-"I get that but do you think you're going to be able to do all those lovey dovey songs about Eli that you made us rehearse all day yesterday?"

I didn't think I could. But I knew how I took being hurt. I got sad and then got really mad.

Me-"I'll be fine as long as we switch song sets."

Ali-"SWITCH SONG SETS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TIME TO LEARN NEW SONGS?"

Me-"First calm down, and second they're not new songs, you guys have heard them before, we just have to go over them a few times and we'll be fine."

Ali-"Ok…..well go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in the sound room."

With that a new plan was set into motion. I grabbed my purse and practically knocked Drew over, thanking him for everything and running to my room. It was something I wasn't really looking toward but I knew I had to go there. I needed fresh clothes, and besides I couldn't stay away from there forever. Before I go on tonight I need to take a shower and get my dress. So I threw my brave face on and got in the elevator.


	27. Chapter 27

The Hamptons

Chapter 27

Clare's POV:

Thank god on my way up the elevator Drew texted me and secretly informed me that Eli was with him. I quickly thanked him, because it did make me feel better about going to my room. I was really dreading it. I don't think I could handle seeing him right now, I'm pretty sure it would break me. I finally got into my room and went to change clothes. I quickly pulled on my PINK by Victoria's Secret, my song book and practically ran downstairs.

2 hours later:

We were finally done with our songs. We had practiced until I was sure I would go insane. I was so happy that we were able to pull this together and make this work. Music was my life and I wasn't going to let ANY guy ruin it for me. I told Ali and Fiona that I would meet them in the lobby so we could ride together in the limo to the venue. They agreed and I went up to my room. I took a shower and then blow dried my hair, just leaving it straight. I was currently in my towel holding a very conservative black knee length dress when Ali and Fiona busted through the door carrying bags and looking like two strippers.

Me-"Really? You two can't wait for me to meet you in the lobby like I told you I would?"

They both gave me a look and rolled their eyes.

Alli-"Clare Edwards the ONLY reason you wanted to meet us in the lobby instead of getting dressed with us was because you wanted to wait until the last possible minute before you showed us that grandma dress that you plan on wearing, which we knew you would want to wear cause we know you better than anyone."

I shrugged my shoulders.

Me-"You wouldn't feel too confident and sexy if the guy you loved cheated on you with a bean pole."

Ali pulled me over to the bed while Fiona picked up the bags that Ali had just dropped.

Ali-"Now you listen to me, you are an amazing person inside and out. You're kind, sweet, talented, loving and so much more. I can't think of any other person I would want to be my best friend. Clare you are who you are, which is a strong independent woman. If Eli or any guy for that matter can't see that then you don't need them in your life. You deserve so much more than they will ever be able to offer you. You have to stop living in the past. I know it hurts to get your heart broken but you can't let it stop you from living. And for you to live, I mean to be able to REALLY live, you have to love your life and yourself. I know it may suck right now and it may seem like I'm just saying this to make you feel better, but trust me there is a guy out there that is going to love you for you. He's going to treat you better than you ever thought someone could."

I thought about what she said for a few minutes.

Me-"I….I just thought Eli was that guy for me."

Ali sighed.

Ali-"Maybe he is or maybe he isn't. I don't know what the future will bring; all I know is that you're going to be ok. I know it hurts and sucks, but don't let what he did make you think that it was you. There is nothing wrong with you, and if Eli is too stupid to see that, then make him see what he'll be missing. Show him that he's not going to bring you down, let him see that it's his fault that he lost you, not yours."

I smiled and realized that I was crying. Fiona wiped my tears away.

Fiona-"Now come on, we are going to make you look and feel beautiful and sexy."

Before I could protest they were both pulling me into the bathroom with the 20 bags they brought with them.

So I'm currently back stage with a bag with 2 dresses to change into. Ali and Fiona seem to think that I need a different dress for each song. I was nervous. I knew Eli would be there because he had bought his ticket a few days before the show. Not only was this going to be the biggest crowd I had performed in front of I also knew he would be here and I didn't know what I would do if I saw him. I was staring out with this slow song called "Cold as You". They had me in this floor length satin red spaghetti strap dress with silver accents on the straps and these 6 inch silver sparkly pumps. I felt like I was going to fall over and throw up but didn't know which one would come first. My hair was curled to perfection and they had a professional come in and do my makeup for a Smokey eye look. I wasn't going to be playing the guitar, Ali and Fiona had that covered. All I had to do was stand there and sing but I didn't even know if I could do that. I was about to leave and just ditch everyone and leave for Paris tonight. But then the curtain started to raise.


	28. Chapter 28

The Hamptons

Chapter 28

Eli's POV:

I was running as fast I as could. I needed to get to the venue. Clare needed me and I desperately needed to explain what she saw. Everyone was mad at me and I understood why but no one, not even Drew or Adam would listen to me so I could explain. I messed up really bad. No one knew the truth, and it killed me inside. I made it into the venue and just as I was finding a good view of the stage the curtain started to raise.

Clare's POV:

I was nervous but I reminded myself that this is what I do. The curtain was all the way up and the music started. The stage lights were blue, setting the sad atmosphere. I took a deep breath and the words came out.

"_You have a way of coming easily to me, and when you take you take the very best of me, so I start a fight cause I need to feel something, and you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted." _

I hadn't seen Eli anywhere so I was defiantly getting more confident.

"_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day, just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say, and now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you"_

I was so thanking god that I hadn't seen him yet. I didn't know what I would do when I did.

"_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray, and I stood there loving you and wished them all away, and you come away with a great little story, of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you"_

"_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day, just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say, and now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you"_

Right then before I said as you I saw him in the crowd. My heart stopped but before I realized how I was feeling I practically spit the words "as you" out of my mouth filled with poison. I realized that I wasn't sad I was pissed and I let him know that as I sang the bridge with all the anger and sadness that he made me feel.

"_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you, and I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you"_

I shook my head and looked down as a tear slipped out of my eye.

"_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day, Every smile you fake is so condescending, counting all the scars you made, And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

The music faded with the lights and the first one was over. But as soon as "Cold as you" was over "Haunted" started. I was over being sad, I was super pissed.

"_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break, it's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now, and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake"_

"_Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't lose you again, something's made your eyes go cold"_

I was walking around the stage and giving it my all but my eyes never left him.

"_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out, something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted."_

"_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out, can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now I'm haunted."_

That's when I saw Imogen standing a few feet behind him.

"_Stood there watched you walk away from everything we had, but I still mean every word I said to you, She will try to take away your pain, and she just might make you smile, But the whole time you'll be wishing it was me instead"_

"_Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't see you again, something keeps me holding on to nothing"_

"_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out, something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted"_

"_Come on, Come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out, can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now I'm haunted"_

It was unbelievable to stand there and watch him stand there emotionless. And to watch Imogen just stand there behind him smiling, it just made me madder.

"_I know, I know, I just know, you're not gone, you can't be gone no"_

"_Come on, Come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out, something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started"_

"_Come on, Come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out, can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't go back I'm haunted"_

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, never ever thought I'd see it break, never thought I'd see it."_

With that the song ended and the stage went black. I had very little time to change. While backstage Ali and Fiona were practically ripping the red dress off of me and pushing this black, one shoulder body hugging dress at me. Once I got it on Ali was fluffing my hair back up and Fiona was grabbing my heels and shoving different ones at me. They were about the same height and were made out of mesh and buckles, and they were also black.

The music started and it was a lighter song but still serious and I wanted to rub this one in his face.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
>I was in your sights, you got me alone<br>You found me, you found me, you found me  
>I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that<br>And when I fell hard you took a step back  
>Without me, without me, without me<p>

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
>And I realize the blame is on me<p>

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
>Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why<br>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
>Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street<br>A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
>And now I see, now I see, now I see<p>

He was long gone when he met me  
>And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!<p>

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
>That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah<p>

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble"<p>

That was it. All had to do was make it through the last song and I knew I could do it. The curtains dropped and once again I was being pulled and pushed trying to change super fast. I was super nervous about this outfit. It was the racist. It was a tight short, hot pink dress that had a zipper down that front of it. But most of all it had cut outs all over the sides which showed off my sides. They let me keep the same heels on because it matched the black zipper. I felt good and I knew I could get through the song, but I was really nervous about me dress. It was daring, really daring. I was thinking about changing back into the black dress when the curtains began to raise.

_**Author's Note: hey guys just wanted to let you know that I am super happy to be updating again like I promised I would. Now I know a lot of you are going to hate me for using so many Taylor Swift songs, and yeah I admit that she can get a little annoying BUT with that being said I love Taylor Swift and her music and come on she does have like the saddest songs lol. Anyways I apologize for that and for "I knew you were trouble." Writing that was like having to eat nails. And only because im so tired of that song because they play it too much on the radio. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. The next and LAST song will be in the next chapter. Oh btw all of Clare's dresses along with the shoes will be posted on my profile under my bio, so go check that out for a better visual. Thanx love you dolls. XOXO**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these songs. All credit goes to Taylor Swift except for the two verses that I changed in "Haunted"**_


	29. Chapter 29

The Hamptons

Chapter 29

Clare's POV:

I did everything I could to stay on stage. I needed to do this, but all I could think about was running. How could I be brave? Especially when my heart was in pieces. The curtain raised and the song began. I took a deep breath, and began the hardest thing I've ever done.

_I wanna smash your fears_

_And get drunken off your tears_

_Don't _you share your smile with anyone else but me

I wanna touch your heart

I wanna crush it in my hands

Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies

_We're not lovers but more than friends_

_Put a flam to every single word you ever said_

_No more crying to get me through_

_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Over you, Over you _

_Stuck in a real bad dream_

_And man, it feels so new to me_

_Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet_

_It's been a real hard night_

_And I just hold my pillow tight_

_You won't love me back, no _

_It' not you and I _

I walked over to the edge of the stage and sung directly to Eli.

_We're not lovers, but more than friends_

_Put a flame to every single word you ever said _

_No more crying (no more crying) to get me through (to get me through)_

_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you_

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Over you, Over you_

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_Over you, Over you _

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

_We're not lovers, but more than friends_

_Put a flame to every single word you ever said _

_No more crying to get me through_

_I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

_Tonight I'm getting over you _

With that the song ended and it was over. The curtain closed and I stood there breathless listening to the crowd. I was overwhelmed and the tears started coming down.

Ali and Fiona were right near my side within seconds.

Ali-"Come on, you have a plane to catch."

They pulled me along out the back door of the club. I was put in a limo and sent on my way to the air port.

Part of me was happy to get away without having to see him again. But another part of me, one that I didn't quite understand, was longing to be near him. I didn't know how I would get through this. But I did know one thing. Even after everything that had happened I still loved him with my whole heart. I loved him so deeply with a love that I didn't know I had to give. How do you move on when your heart is broken by the one you thought loved you back?

Eli's POV:

I couldn't find her. As soon as the song was over I ran backstage looking for her but she was gone. I made my way back to the front of the place where I saw Ali and Fiona. I ran to Ali and grabbed her by the arms.

Me-"Where is she?!"

Ali gave me a look that could kill and shook me off of her.

Ali-"Why should I tell you?"

Me-"Please! I love her with everything I have. What she saw wasn't what she thinks it is. Imogen kissed me. She showed up in front of my room and came on to me. I kept turning her down but she wouldn't listen. That's when she kissed me and that's when Clare got off of the elevator."

Ali-"You expect me to just believe you?"

Me-"If you don't, go watch the hotel security camera video. I'm sure Mr. Hampton wouldn't mind after everything you guys have done for him. But please, tell me where she is so I can tell her what happened and that I love her. I can't loose her."

She paused for a moment and sighed.

Ali-"She's on her way to JFK Air port. She has a plane that leaves at 11:00pm for Paris."

Me-"What! Is there any way to stop her?"

Ali-"If she gets on that plane she can't be stopped."

Me-"Then I have to get there before she leaves."

I turned around and started to run.

Ali-"BUT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!"

I didn't have time to stop and think. I just called my car service and made my way to the parking lot. Thankfully my car wasn't far from the door. I ran to the driver side and pushed my driver to the passenger seat.

Me-"Get over there! We have to go now!"

My driver-"Sir I can drive us."

Me-"I have to get there as fast as possible."

I put the car in drive and took off. Thankfully I knew exactly where the air port was, considering I was always there picking up my parents from business trips. I was there within 5 minutes.

Once I was in the parking lot I jumped out of the car forgetting to put it in park.

My Driver-"Sir! The car!"

I couldn't think, I just had to get to her before she was gone. I ran through the air port looking and calling her name.

I ran to the desk to see what flight she was on.

Me-"What flight is the 11 o'clock to Paris France?"

Lady at desk-"That's flight A416, but it's leaving right now."

Me-"You have to stop it."

Lady at desk-"I'm sorry sir but there's no way I can stop it."

Me-"Please, there has to be a way, anything?"

Lady at desk-"I'm sorry, there is really nothing I can do. But you can watch the plane depart through that window."

She pointed to a window nearby, and I quickly ran to it. Right as I got to it, I saw the plane moving down the runway. Then as my heart broke a little more, it took off.

~ **To Be Continued~**

**_Aurthor's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that this story is going to go on hatius for like a week or two while I plot the sequel. I really hoped you guys liked this story. I LOVED writing it. It has to be one of my favorites that i have written so far. Don't be sad for this is NOT THE END OF THIS STORY. It will be continued in good time. I do have a few questions for you guys about the sequel and i would love your opinions. i really need your help._**

**_So number 1. When i write the sequel should I write it under this story's name and post it as like chapter 30, or should i create a new name and post it on it's own?_**

**_Number 2: As you guys know Clare is on her way to paris right now and I am having trouble deciding what direction i want to go in. so here's a few options. tell me your favorite._**

**_A. Eli goes to Paris to see her and get her back._**

**_B. the story picks up a year later when Clare comes back from Paris._**

**_or C. Clare comes back from Paris after a few weeks._**

**_so that's all the questions i have for now but i'm pretty sure I'll have some more for you guys later. If you don't like answering you don't have to i just really like to have you guys's opinions because i like to include my readers opinions too. _**

**_Again i really hoped you guys enjoyed this story, and i can't wait for you all to read my ideas for the sequel._**

**_~This is not the end, it's just the beginning~_**


	30. The Hamptons Sequel

~The Hamptons Sequel~

~Begin Again~

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you guys know that the First chapter of the sequel, Begin Again, has been uploaded. It is uploaded as a new story. The title of the story is called, Begin Again – sequel to The Hamptons. I know a lot of you gave me your opinions and I am very thankful to you all for your help. I also want to thank my very best friend for helping with coming up with the title Begin Again, and for helping with the plot. Her name is Carly Vue. I really hope you guys enjoy this story.

Account update: I have changed my username/Pen name. I was tired of it being brooke1994, so I have changed it to my full name. MikaylaYardley.


End file.
